Running from You, My loved
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: When Yami is about to leave Yugi faints, and Yami stays. Three days later he wakes up and is different. He can't control his new ability and 'runs away' from home. This is a XMen crossover. !Chapter 12 contains a little lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Running from You, My loved**

Yay, I've started to write with another idea to a fanfic, and here it is :D

This is an YGO/X-Men crossover

I got the idea about two months ago, when school started.

I would be happy if I got some reviews, so I'll start with the fanfic

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not owe YGO or X-Men, so please don't sue

Chapter 1 

Yugi fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had been so in to the battle that he had forgotten about the effects of the battle if he won. Now his Yami would leave him, and he would never see him again. Last night he had thought about his feelings for Yami, and realized that he loved him.

Yugi didn't notice that Yami walked towards him, until he felt Yami's hands on his shoulders. He looked up into gentle, caring crimson eyes.

Yami talked comforting to him; he tried to cheer Yugi up. Yugi nodded, and soon the Eye of Ra started to glow. Yugi knew that it was time to say goodbye, forever. Yami went and stood in front of the door to the Afterlife.

"I am Atemu" Yami called out, and the door opened. The tears ran down Yugi's cheeks like a waterfall, but he couldn't help it. Yami started to go towards the door, but stopped when Jou and the others called out for him, and came running. Yugi went closer too, but didn't really want to get too close to Yami, he knew that he'd try to not make him leave. He heard Jou and the others talk to the Pharaoh, but he didn't take any notice about what, he had his mind on something else. Yugi looked up when Jou said something that caught his attention.

"Even after a thousand years you'll always be our friend"

Yami smiled and nodded. Then he went closer to the door, giving them a thumbs up. In the exact moment Yugi felt a strong wave of pain through his body. He felt dizzy and put a hand on his forehead. Yami's appearance changed into the Pharaohs, but before he walked through the gate, Yugi fell to the ground.

Yami heard a thud, and turned around to see Yugi lying on the ground. He became startled, why had his aibou fainted like that? He cursed himself, he had promised himself that he wouldn't turn back, it would make this much harder, and now his beloved Yugi was lying on the floor, for unknown reasons. Ishizu, Malik, and Yugi's Grandpa had run to the unconscious duelist, and were kneeling beside him. Yami looked at the gate, then at Yugi, and then at the gate again. He closed his eyes making up his mind. 'I know I'm meant to go to the Afterlife, but I-I can't leave Yugi. The Underworld has to wait awhile longer' Yami thought. Yami looked into the gate, at his old friends and family, with sad and concerned eyes. They looked at him, and then to Yugi. They looked at him, and then to Yugi. They looked back at him, smiled, and nodded their agreement.

Yami couldn't help but to smile, they understood that he didn't want to leave Yugi like this. Seth stepped through the gate and materialized in front of them. Yami was stunned.

"Pharaoh…" Seth said silently.

"Seth. How…?" Yami began. Seth shrugged.

"That's not relevant. Osiris and the other great gods has decided to let you choose if you want to stay here with your friends or come to the afterlife" Seth stated. Yami blinked surprised. He looked at Yugi again, and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to leave my hikari" Seth nodded.

"Well, I've got a offer too. I can stay here and watch over you," Seth smirked. "but as a spirit, so I'll need a host" Yami smiled mischievously, and gave Kaiba a gaze, that made the CEO uncomfortable.

'"You can take him. He's your reincarnation after all"' Yami said in old Egyptian. Seth smirked again, and went over to Kaiba, he touched him and disappeared. Then Yami turned away from the gate, and ran to Yugi. E took the small body in his arms. Ishizu and Malik stared at him, disbelievingly. Yami shoot them a glance.

"What should I do to close the gate again, Ishizu?" Yami asked.

"You must take out the Puzzle from the tablet" she said, her voice a little shaky. Yami nodded, he walked over to the tablet, Yugi still in his arms. He bent down and picked up the Millennium Puzzle. The door to the Afterlife closed instantly. Yami looked down at his little light, his face looked like an sleeping angels, but it seemed that something was wrong with him.

"Let's get out of here" a deep voice said. Everyone turned to see Bakura and Marik. Yami gave them a glare, but he agreed.

"Jou could you please take the Items. I can't leave them here" Yami said

"Sure" Jou said and nodded. Jou grabbed a backpack, and put the Items inside it. Then they went out of the tomb, and stood there in the desert.

"So what now?" Malik asked. Yami smiled.

"I'll stay here, and that's it" he said.

"We should get away from here" Otogi said.

"C'mon Mokuba, let's get home" Seto said coldly.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yugi winced in pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire. Everything was completely dark, and he couldn't move.

Yugi woke up with a scream, and was in a cold sweat. He recognized his room. He was about to talk to Yami, but then it hit him. 'He's gone. I must've fainted, when he went through the gate' Yugi started to cry, and pulled his legs to his stomach. He couldn't help but feel alone. Then he heard someone run up the stairs, and his door opened. There stood someone Yugi thought he'd never see again. He still had his own body, his appearance still looked like the Pharaohs.

"Y-yami?" Yami smiled gently, and walked over. He sat down, and took Yugi into an embrace and rocked him back and forth. Yugi cried silent into Yami's chest.

"It's alright, aibou. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you" Yami said with a soothing voice. Yugi sniffed, took a deep breath and nodded.

"What happened? Why are you still here? I thought you'd went through the gate" Yugi said. Yami smiled gently.

"You fainted before I stepped through. Then I got to know that I could stay if I wanted to" Yugi smiled.

"I'm happy for you" Yami smiled warmly.

"You should rest little one" Yami said, standing up. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Yugi's questioning eyes.

"How long was I out?" Yugi asked. Yami looked down at the floor. "Yami please tell me" Yugi pleaded.

"Three days. I've been so worried for you, Yugi" Yugi blushed at this.

"I'm sorry" Yugi said with a low voice.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're awake, but you should try to rest now" Yami said smiling yet again warmly. Yugi nodded and curled down under the blanket. Yami closed the door, and went down again.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yugi tried to get some rest, but he wasn't really tired. He stood up, and went to the toilet. After ha made his needs, he washed his hands, then he looked up in the mirror, and made a startled squeak. His blond bangs had turned snow white. He couldn't believe that Yami hadn't said anything about it, but then again Yami maybe hadn't seen that they were white, because it had been dark in his room before. He moved a shaky hand to one of his bangs. He just couldn't believe it.

'I was afraid this would happen, as soon as Yami and I didn't share the same body anymore. This happened to mom too. What should I do?' Yugi went to his room and laid down on the bed. He curled into a ball, and sleep came over him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yugi slept well under the night. He dreamt about Yami, and then kittens. The kittens were everywhere.

Yugi woke up early, the sun was rising, and he wasn't tired at all. He stretched and sat on the bed.

'The room seems a lot bigger somehow. Oh well, better not dwell on it' Yugi thought and jumped down from the bed. He went over to his desk and jumped up on it. Wait a sec, jumped? He should be able to just stand on the floor and reach the desk, so why was he forced to jump up on to it to reach it. Something wasn't right. Nervously he looked at his hands, but they weren't hands anymore. Now he had small paws instead. 'Paws!? What the fuck!' Yugi thought. He ran to the window and used it as a mirror. He stiffened when he saw the reflection of a small kitten instead of a boy.

'Hell! I knew something like this would happen" Yugi said to himself. When he heard someone coming towards his room, he quickly jumped down and ran under the bed to hide. The door opened and revealed Yami.

"Aibou?" he said. Yugi didn't make a sound. Yami walked further into the room.

"Yugi where are you? C'mon this isn't funny" Yami said worried. Yugi cursed himself for doing this to Yami. Yami leaved the room, and Yugi came out from his hide. Yugi mewed sadly.

After he was sure that he was alone, he went to the computer and turned it on. He wrote a letter, by putting his paws on the keys, he hoped Yami would read it and forgive him for leaving.

He knew what he had to do and whom he had to call, or rather e-mail. He logged into a chat room. Luckily the one he had to talk to was in as well.

**Pharaoh's Hikari: Hi. It's me. It's finally happened. **

**ProfessorX: I thought it would. **

**Pharaoh's Hikari: I got a little problem**

**ProfessorX: Can I help? **

**Pharaoh's Hikari: Well, I can't control it. And I can't stay here**

**ProfessorX: Why's that?**

**Pharaoh's Hikari: My Gramps and friends don't know, and I don't really want them to know until I've learned how to control it**

**ProfessorX: I'll sent someone for you. **

**Pharaoh's Hikari: Please hurry.**

**ProfessorX: Don't worry. She'll be there within three hours. **

**Pharaoh's Hikari: Arigato. I'll see you soon then**

Yugi logged off, and went to his room to wait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Two hours later

Yugi ran to the door when he heard someone knock. He was happy that his Grandpa had a old cat door on the door, so that he could go out and give the person the Professor had the key.

It was a white haired woman, with brown skin. Yugi knew her, her name was Ororo, but she was called Storm. She smiled and picked him up, stroking his black, red and white fur. Yugi purred in satisfied.

"Hi Yugi. I'm happy to see you again" she said, and Yugi meowed in response. He was happy to see her too.

"Let's go up and pack your things" she said softly. Yugi nodded. They went inside nad up to his room. Storm packed some of his tings in a bag. Soon they leaved to house after making sure that Yami and Solomon would see the letter.

Storm took him to a small forest outside the city and they went inside a jet. Storm put the engines on and they flied to meet the Professor.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yami came home an hour after Yugi and Storm leaved. He didn't feel Yugi's presence and ran around the house looking for him. When he didn't find him, he ran to the phone and called the others. When he talked to Ryou, he saw a paper beside the phone. He took it up and read it.

_Dear Yami,_

I know you're worried and wonder where I am. I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do. I will come back, I don't know when, but I promise I will.

_There are things you don't know about me, things that not even Gramps know about. I knew it would happen to me, just as it did with mom. And it did happen. _

_I wish I could've told you this a long time ago, what I'm going to tell you now. _

_I love you, more than you can imagine_

_I understand if you don't feel the same, but I had to tell you. I couldn't even think about not to, and come home and find that you're gone without knowing._

_You'll be with me all the time, in my heart and in my thoughts._

_/ Yugi_

Yami felt tears running down his cheeks. Yugi really loved him, just as much as he loved him.

"Yami?" Ryou asked concerned why Yami hadn't spoken a word in awhile.

"I'm alright Ryou. I just found a letter from Yugi. He's run away" Yami said

TBC

I'll leave it here for the moment

If you want me to continue or not tell me

This fic won't probably be so long

Please read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Running from You, My loved**

Yay. Two reviews the first day already, it's wonderful

Thank you so much _Panguins-in-American-Oh-my _and _The Schizophrenics _

For the reviews

I'm happy you liked it, so I will continue

So on with the second chapter of this story

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not owe YuGiOh or X-Men, I do only owe this fanfic, so plz don't sue

/Yugi to Yami/

(Yami to Yugi)

Xavier talks throught thought 

this is when someone talks to Xavier in his/her mind

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 2**

Yugi, still as a kitten, yawned cutely, and looked up at Storm. She had set on the auto pilote, and sat in front of him. He cocked his head to the side, and mewed questioning.

"Yugi, you know everything about your parents right?" Storm asked, and Yugi nodded his furry head. He knew, he had remembered it.

"Do your Grandfather know about it and this?" she asked. Yugi looked down and shook his head. His Gramps didn't know anything about what he was and what his mother had been. When Yugi's mother died, the Professor had taken him to Solomon. Yugi's mom had been one of professor Xavier's students and she had given birth to Yugi at his Institute. Yugi remembered that his father had been there too a couple of times, but then he had died when Yugi was only two.

Yugi's mom had been a mutant, and she had given him her genes, even though that the males was the ones who carried the mutant gene. Yugi's father hadn't been a mutant, he were a normal human. He knew that his wife had been a mutant, she had told him, but he didn't care.

Then Yami came into Yugi's thoughts. And he fetlt sad, tears came to his eyes (A/N I'm not sure if cats can cry, but then again this is not reality and he's not really a cat :P) Yugi mewed sadly. Storem noticed this and took him up and hugged him. This made Yugi feel a little better, Storm was like a older sister to him. She had always been there for him. When his mother died she never leaved his side.

"Yugi, we're soon there. The Professor will be glad to see you again. And you can finally visit Kaoru's grave after all these years" Storm said warmly. Yugi nodded, he hadn't visited her grave in 12 years.

After a couple of minutes Storm put off the auto pilote and landed the jet herself, under the basket ball court (A/N I hope it's called that O.O; I have no idea) They went out and found themselves in the cellar of the Institute. There was a couple of people waiting there for them. Yugi reqonized four of them, one female and three males. There were three other people there too one male, a boy and one girl. One of the males looked kinda rough and Yugi thought he smelled different. The girl had brown hair, with white bangs. The boy had blond hair, and was kind looking. Now to the ones Yugi knew since before. The female, had red hair, and was very beautiful. Her name was Jean Grey. One of the males whore sun glasses and his name was Scott Summers, he was Jeans boyfriend. Yugi could see it because they hold hands. There was a male that looked like a blue gorilla or something. His name was Hank McCoy.

The bald mand in wheel chair was Professor Xavier. He was one of the mightiest mutants Yuig knew.

Storm walked down to them, with Yugi in her arms. He glanced at the three strangers, he wasn't sure that he trusted them. Sure, he was always trusting before, but now he had to be careful.

"I thought you'd bring a kid with you, and not a furrball" the rough looking man said glaring at Yugi. Yugi hissed. What had he just called him? 'He's lucky Yami isn't here, and that I'm a small fluffy, pissed off kitty right now!!!' Yugi thought. Xavier smiled warmly.

"Logan, this is the boy. He's a transformer it seems. And he's not very happy about your comment about that he's a 'furrball'" Xavier said calmly. Logan looked at Yugi, and muttered a 'I'm sorry' Yugi nodded and mewed happily.

"Yugi, I'm happy to see that you're alright. We've missed you" Xavier said, turning back to Yugi. Yugi looked at him. I've missed you too Yugi thought back, knowing that the Professor would read his thoughts.

"I guess you want to know who these people are" Xavier said. Yugi nodded. "Very well then. The girls name is Rouge. The bo's Bobby, and this is Logan" Xavier said. "Everyone this is Yugi Kurai Motou. He's lived here before with his mother, but then he moved to his grandfather in Domino, that lays in Japan"

"It's nice to meet you, Yugi. Welcome to mutant high" Bobby said, smiling warmly. His smile reminded him of Jou's. Yugi purred in response.

"Wow, you're so cute. I just wanna hug you, but I can't I'll just hurt you" Rouge said. Yugi stared at her.'Hurt me? How could she hurt me? Even if hse did, I've been with worse' Yugi thought, remembering the time when he was bullied at school. The time before Yami.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yami and the others sat on the couch in the living room at the game shop. They had all heard the most of the letter. Yami had read it out aloud, leaving out the, ahum, personal part. They could imagine why Yugi had decided to run away.

"I can't get it dat Yug's gon" Jou said. "I just can't. Yug would never do dat" Seto stared out the window.

"I know. He said it was something he had to do himself, but I wished he had told me what" Yami sighed.

"Cheer up, cousin. He'll come back. Besides if you want to find him, why not look for him" They al turned to Seto, but it was actually Seth in control right now. Seto knew that Seth was living inside him, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Seth, we don't even know where to start looking. We might never find him, the world's too big" Yami said.

"I thought he mentioned something about his mother. Why not ask Simon's reincarnation where his mother is?" Seth asked. Yami looked up.

"I don't know-" Yami began to be interupted by a soft cought. They saw Solomon stand in the doorway.

"Yugi's mother is dead. She died 12 years ago, when Yugi was 4. She's burried in USA on a Institute, that she went to school in as a kid. It's also where Yugi was borned" Solomon told them.¨

"What!? You mean Yugi's not borned here in Japan?" Malik asked. Everyone was surpriced by this. Yugi had never told them about that.

"No, both his parents was, but Kaoru, lived at the Institute almost all of her life, and it was also there she died. Yugi came to me sortly after" Solomon explained.

"You see Yugi remember his whole childhood, and he's been holding contact with the owner of the Insitute since he moved here. I meet him when he came here with Yugi, together with a teen age girl with white hair, and brown skin. You should have seen Yugi, he almost didn't release her when it was time to say goodbye. You see she was like a sister for him"

Yami felt sad for his hikari. He didn't know that Yugi's life had been so hard as a child.

"So our best chance to find Yugi, is there? At the Institute?" Ryou asked. Solomon looked at him.

"I think so. He's always have had a strong connection to that place. I can't blame him, I've told him that he could go back when he wanted to" Solomon answered.

"The question is how to get there" Yami said, thinking aloud. Seth smirked, and Seto felt it throught his mind link.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Seth said. "My hikari's more then happy to help. We'll take his jet" Yami smiled. "But there's one thing"

"What?" Jou asked.

"Only three can come with me" Seth said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Yami should go" Jou said. "He's Yugi's yami after all, and if someone can bring him back it's him. Ryou, Malik you too. You're Yugi's friends and fellow hikaris. You know what he must be throught" (A/N They have no idea, and that's makes this funny evil smirk)

The others agreed, Ryou and Malik protested a bit, but soon they agreed to go.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yugi laid in his and his mothers old room, it had been untouched since he left. It had been cleaned though. He hadn't been able to change back yet, but the Professor helped guide him throught this. Soon he would be able to change back. Storm had been in before and given him some milk on a deep plate. The door was unlocked, and he was lucky that someone hadn't come in and kidnapped him yet, the cute, adorable kitten he was.

He began to clean himself with his small cat tounge, not bothered at all. He felt that it was natural and he continued. Then the door opened and Storm came in. Yugi stopped with what he was doing.

"Yugi, would you like to visit Kaoru?" she asked. Yugi nodded slowly. Storm picked him up and carried him outside. On the yard was a memory tablet. On it stood Here lies Kaoru Motou, beloved mother and friend. May she rest in peace Yugi jumped out of Storm's arms and went closer to put a paw on the tablet. He closed his eyes and felt like she still was alive. Storm picked him up again and he curled closer to her. She knew he was crying inside. He was only a small child that had lost his mother, when he was very young.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Three days later

Yami, Ryou, Malik and Seto/Seth was flying to New York, they left Domino in the morning. It was a long way to fly and Yami, Malik, and Ryou spent the time by dueling. Seto had to fly the jet, when no of the others could.

TBC

I want to end this chapter now, and start writing chapter 3

Right away, so that you guys can get two for one

I gave Yugi the name Kurai in middle name,

I don't really know why (Yami: As if Me: Oh shut up)

Please Read and REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Running from You, My loved**

This is chapter 3 of Running from You, My loved

Thank you all for the reviews

I hope you'll enjoy it

I don't really have much to say, so let's get started shall we?

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not owe YGO or X-Men

/Yugi to Yami/

(Yami to Yugi)

Xavier talks throught thought

this is when someone talks to Xavier in his/her mind

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 3**

It had gone three weeks since Yugi arrived to the Institute, and he had got a lot of help of the Professor and a girl that also could change shape (A/N Not Mytiqe). He tried real hard to change back, without success. He tried to go out of his room once, but then some girls chased him around in the whole building, until Storm saved him. Which I can say was appreciated. Yugi had become good friend with Rouge, Bobby and Logan too, even if he couldn't talk right now. He wrote things on the computer to them, which they read. When it was time to eat Storm came with milk, and a little chicken.

Even if Yugi loved being here again, he missed something or someone. He missed his other half. He wished that Yami was here with him, and that he could tell him about the whole mutant thing. He missed his other friends too, but then again he had met his sister again.

"Yugi, the Professor asks for you" Jean said, knocking on his door, and opened it. They had been forced to lock the door, since Yugi was caught by the girls when he went out of it, and now only the older mutants had the key to the room. Even so a young mutant named Kurt had been able to teleport himself into the room. Yugi was startled awake when he 'poffed' inside.

Yugi jumped down from the bed, and went out of the room, Jean picked him up and they went to the Professor's office/classroom. Jean opened the door and let Yugi inside. Professor Xavier sat at the window and Yugi went to him.

"Hello Yugi, did you sleep well?" Xavier asked, when Yugi jumped up on the windowsill in front of him.

Hai, I did. Thank you for asking Yugi thought to him, sitting down. Xavier smiled.

"So ready for another day?" Xavier asked, with a strange smile. Yugi was a little puzzled over it, but then he shrugged it off and nodded.

Hai, I'm going to continue to try change back. Demo, I'm not sure it'll work today either... Yugi looked down at his paws.

"I'm sure you'll make it today, I have a feeling that you will. You're just like your mother when she was young" Yugi looked up. "She had a hard time to control her powers, but when she did, she was one of the best students I've ever had. She'd be proud of you" Xavier smiled warmly.

Thank you, sir. It means a lot for me to hear that Yugi said, feeling a little better. I really miss her, and I missed all of you, but right now I really miss my friends and Yami... I just wish I could've told them this right away Yugi said sadly.

"Who's Yami?" Xavier asked, he didn't really want ot enter Yugi's mind to find out. Yugi's mother had been one of the X-Men and had died when she protected Yugi. And he really cared for the boy, and didn't want to intrude the mind of him.

Yami.. It's a little hard to explain, but Yami or Atemu is the other half of my soul. He's Pharaoh of Egypt, his soul was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle I got from my Gramps. He's kind, reliable, and protective over me. And I've come to...ehm Yugi stopped and mentaly blushed.

"Love him?" Xavier asked. Yugi nodded slowly.

H-hai Yugi stuttered.

"Well, then I think you should better go back to your room and try to change back. A advice: you could try to think about this Yami, it might help" Xavier said smiling. Yugi nodded and went out the door again, to be picked up by Jean, and being taken back to his room.

'I will do my best for you, Yami. If I success I can come home soon' Yugi thought.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

In another place in New York. Yami and the others was trying to find out where Xavier's school for gifted youngsters were, without success fot now.

"We've tried to find it three weeks already! Isn't there someone that knows where it is?!" Malik shouted exaperated. The others just shook their head, even Marik. (A/N Just so you know Malik hikari, Marik yami)

"I must make a call to the company, to see that everything is alright" Kaiba said and walked into another room. They had rented a appartment in New York, and had been there three weeks.

"Why can't we just not use the Millennium Ring?" Ryou asked innocently. Everybody stared at him like he was some sort of genious. Ryou sweatdropped.

"Hikari, you're a genious! Why didn't I think of that?" Bakura said, and kissed Ryou on the forehead. Ryou blushed, which cursed Bakura to smirk.

"Let's see. Ring, take us to Yugi" Bakura said. The Ring began to glow and pulled Bakura out the door. The others followed, Yami pulling Kaiba with him. They went inside a rental car, and drove away, to the direction the Ring took them.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

About 30-40 minutes later

Kaiba stopped the car, when they arrived to a big mansion, with a gate. On a sign it stood Xavier's school for gifted youngsters They went out of the car.

"I would say that we're at the right place" Kaiba said. Then he saw a phone at the gate, and went to it. He pushed a button. A voice anwered.

"Can I help you?" A female voice said, through it.

"I belive you can. We're searching for Professor Charles Xavier. It's important" Kaiba said, and was actually sounding nice, for once.

"One second please" she answered. The gates opened. "You may come in, it's just to drive to the door, and we'll come meet you" she said. They went inside the car and Kaiba drove to the front door. They went out and saw a white haired woman standing waiting for them.

"Welcome, my name's Ororo. The Professor is waiting on you right inside. Please come with me" she opened the door and led them inside.

At some stairs a old man in a wheel chair sat, and smiled welcoming at them. Ororo went and stood by his side.

"Welcome, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. What can I do for you?" he asked. Yami looked at him. He felt that something was off at this place.

"We're sorry to disturb you, sir, but we've been told that you could help us finding a friend" Ryou said.

"You're not from here are you? What's your friends name?" Xavier asked.

"We're from Japan, but some of us are borned in Egypt. Our friend's a son of your old students, we were told" Yami said, narrowing his eyes.

"Really? Well, many of my old students have kids today, it's natural to have." Xavier said, though he knew they were looking for Yugi. He had read Kaiba's thoughts.

"He's name is Yugi Kurai Motou, he's the son of Kaoru Motou. We wan to find him!" Yami bursted. (A/N can't blame him, for losing his temper)

"I'm sorry, but ..." Then a small 'horray' was heard. The someone came running down the stairs in high speed, and jumped down the last stairs, and landed gracefully on the floor between the Professor and Storm, and Yami, and the others. It was a small boy, he had red, and black spiky hair. (A/N Anyone who can guess who it is?) They couldn't see his face, 'cause he had his back towards them.

"Professor, I did it! I finally did it!" the boy cheered with a familiar voice. The Professor and Storm smiled.

"I told you, you'd don it today. But you're not completely back to normal. Besides we've got visitors" Xavier said with a calm voice. The boy cocked his head.

"Nani?" the boy said confused. Then the boy turned around. Yami and his company gasped. The boy was a exact replica of Yugi, exept he had white bangs instead of blond, and he had white catears on his head, and a fluffy tail. The boy tensed when he saw Yami and his friends.

"Oh crap! Professor why didn't you tell me. I'm not ready yet" the boy said through gritted teeth.

"Y-yugi?!" Yami asked, stuttering. Yugi was about to run up the stairs again, but he was stopped by Storm.

"Storm let me go! I don't wanna!" Yugi yelled desparate.

"You can't just run away from them now, little brother. They've found you and seen you. It's time to tell them." Storm said calm, and embraced him. He started sobbing and clung onto her.

"Yugi, you shouldn't..." Xavier started, but then a small 'poff' was heard, Storm hold a kitten again. "become too upset" Xavier said Yami and the others watched with big surpriced eyes.

"Where in Ra's name happen? Where'e Yugi? And what's with the kitten?" Yami asked.

The kitten winced and tried to hide in Storm's stomach. Xavier smiled, and asked Yugi if it was okay that he told them. Yugi nodded slowly, very slowly.

"Alright, I guess we owe you an explanation" he said to the shocked teens. They nodded, and looked at the small kitten in Storm's arms. "That kitten is Yugi. We're mutants, and so are Yugi. We've abilities or powers that are in our genetics. Yugi was borned a mutant and his powers were realeased three weeks ago"

"Wait a minute! Yugi never had those powers before. We never even noticed he was different" Malik said.

"Yes, but as I said before his powers was released three weeks ago. Our powers are released on a specific time in our youngth. Yugi had his time, when he nearly broke his heart" Yugi hissed a warning to him, for continuing talking about that. Xavier just smiled warmly.

"Well he better tell you himself later, when he's turned back again. I just hope it won't be another three weeks"

"Three weeks?! You mean he's been an animal for three weeks?" Yami asked. Xavier nodded.

"Yes, that's why he took contact with me, and why he came here. He woke up like that the morning when he left from home. He's been here to try control his power, but he didn't make it until today"

Yami walked over to Yugi and Storm. Yugi still tried to his in Storm's stomach and didn't notice that it was Yami coming.

"Aibou" Yami said, getting Yugi's attention. Yugi turned his head slightly, and looked up at him with big, teary eyes. Yami smiled and wiped the tears away. Yugi mewed sadly in response. "Come here" Yami said to him. Yugi hesitated, but then he jumped into Yami's arms, and snuggled closer to his chest. Yami smiled and stroked his fur. Yugi purred and licked Yami's chin.

/Yami, I'm sorry.../ Yugi said throught their mind link that he had opened again.

(Don't worry about it Yugi. I'm just happy you're alright and that I'm with you again) Yugi didn't reply. (I found your letter) Yugi bacame nervous, what was Yami going to say about that he loved him? Was he going to tell him that he didn't feel the same?

/Y-yami, I'm sorry. If you don't feel the same, I can understand/ Yugi said, but was silenced by Yami, kissing his small cat nose. Yugi mentally blushed. "Y-yami? What are you doing?/

(I love you too Yugi. I've always have. I don't care if you're human or a mutant. You are my Yugi, that's all that matters)

TBC

Did you expect that Yami and the others were going to find Yugi already?

I bet you did

I'm going to update hopefully next week

Right now I'm going to watch Patrik Stuart in a new TV-series

I really like him, he played Xavier very well in the movies

**PLz Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Running from You, My love**

I want to thank you all for the reviews (gives you all kittenYugi plushies)

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not owe YuGiOh or X-Men, I do only owe this fanfic, so plz don't sue

/Yugi to Yami/

(Yami to Yugi)

#Xavier talks through thought#

'''This is when someone talks to Xavier in his/her mind'''

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 4 **

Yugi stared wide-eyed up in Yami's crimson eyes. He just couldn't believe it. Yami, his Yami loved him back? This was just too good to be true. Just as Yugi began to calm down again, a gang of girls came running towards him and Yami. Yugi gave out a scared mew and began to strugle in Yami's arms to get away. He wanted to run and hide under the Professor's wheel chair or under his own bed, but Yami didn't let him go, now that he finaly had found him.

"The kitty! The kitty's out of the room!" Some smaller girls yelled, with high-pitched voices.

"And there's cute boys there too! New boys!" the older girls screamed in unision. Ryou, and Malik hid behind their yamis. Yugi still tried to get away, and Seto/Seth just glared dangerously. Yami narrowed his eyes, he was really pissed off. He could feel that Yugi wasn't comfortable with the girls around. His eyes flashed dangerously and he growled. The girls stopped dead in their track.

"If you come one step closer I'll send you straight to the Shadow Realm! And If you ever upset my hikari again I will kill you, without hestitation" Yami said venomusly. The girls paled a bit and then they ran off to another part of the Institute. Ryou and Malik sighed in relief. Yugi relaxed a bit again, but now he was more on the alert.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked. /Hai, they just scared me that's all. They chased me around the whole mansion some days ago. It's not easy to be like this around girls/ Yugi answered with a sigh. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Yugi gave him a glare.

"Yugi, shouldn't we get you up to your room, where it's safe?" Storm asked. Yugi thought about it and then he nodded. "Professor will you come too? " Storm asked.

"Yes, I guess Yugi don't want to tell them everything himself, something's just too painfull to talk by yourself about" Xavier stated. Storm nodded, and she began to walk up the stairs.

"Please come with me. I'll take you to Yugi's room. We'll be able to talk in private there" Storm said. Yami still caring Yugi was the first to go after her, and the others followed. The Professor waited on them outside Yugi's room, when they came up the stairs; he had taken the elevator so he had gotten up much faster.

Yugi jumped out of Yami's arms and started scratching on the door, indicating that he wanted to get inside, and that fast. Storm took out the key, and unlocked the door. Yugi slipped inside and ran to hide under the bed. Yami shook his head sadly, and went to kneel down by the bed. He looked under it and saw a pair of eyes staring back.

"Aibou you can come out now. The door's closed there isn't any girls here" Yami said. Yugi hesitated. Yami sighed. "Yugi, do you want me to come under there and get you out?" Yami asked again. Yugi mewed a protest and ran out from under the bed. Yami smiled, his plan was a success. Yugi sat on the floor in front of everybody, and if he were in his normal shape he would've pouted.

"Yugi calm down. You must, your friends want to talk with you. So in order to do that you must change back" Xavier said. Yugi glanced at him, and then he took some deep breaths and after a couple of minutes there was a small 'poff' again and Yugi was back in his human shape. His eyes were closed and he wasn't sure that he had changed back. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down at his hands. Yugi let out a sigh of relief again, and sat down at his bed.

"Arght! Finally!" he said, and he holds up his hands in the sky. "I was close giving up. Thank you Ra!" Everyone stared at him, exept Storm and the Professor. Yugi noticed and looked ashamed. "Ehm, I guess I should tell you about this"

"It would be nice to know, yes" Malik said. Marik nodded and went closer to look at Yugi.

"We've been worried sick, midget. If you decide to run away next time don't you think that we'll come after you again" Bakura said cold. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask you to come looking for me. And I said that I would come back, remember?" Yugi said back in just as cold voice, if not colder. His friends were surpriced to hear Yugi's voice that cold. "But I'm sorry that I've worried you, I didn't mean to. I just had to get here" Yugi said.

"Aibou, we can understand. Your grandpa told us about you mother and that you were borned here" Yami said. Yugi looked away. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you that time" he said with a sad voice. Yugi glared at him.

"Atemu, you couldn't know about that. I never told you anything, besides I'm happy that I met you. You've made my life better in many ways" Yugi said. "So don't you dare to be sad because of it" then he embraced his Pharaoh. Yami was a little shocked but embraced his little one back. They looked up when they heard a small cough. It was Seth.

"My Pharaoh, could we please continue?" Seth asked, indicating that he wanted to get an explanation. Yami bacame nervous, Seth hadn't thinked before he talked. The Professor and Storm would probably think they were nuts. Yugi could feel Yami's uneasiness throught the link. /Yami, I've already told them about you. The Professor belives in us/ Yugi said.

(Why?) Yami asked surprised. Yugi smiled warmly. /Professor Xavier can read thoughts, he's a psychic. And he's one of the most powerful mutants I know of. He's like a second grandpa to me/ Yugi said, sending a warm, positive feeling to Yami.

"Seth, you Ra damn idiot! Do you want to be locked in?" Bakura snapped at the high priest. Seth just glared back at him.

"Shut up Tomb Robber! It's not like you're doing it any better!" Seth responded. Then there was laughter. It was of course Yugi and Yami, who were laughing their heads off. (A/N O.O;;)

"What the hell are you two laughing at?!" Bakura snapped at them.

"It's just that, you're funny. I've already told them about you, guys, and the Millennium Items" Yugi explained. Xavier was pretty amused himself.

"Don't worry about me believing you're crazy. I'm not like that, besides I can feel that you're telling the truth" Xavier said to calm them down.

"So why don't you tell your friends now, Yugi?" Storm said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, you better sit down, 'cause this is going to take awhile…" then Yugi began to tell them about his mother and about the mutant genes. About how there was evil as well as good mutants. About the X-Men and how his mother had saved his life and died herself. Yas, he told them everything.

After a couple of hours later Yugi was done, and he and Yami was currently lying on Yugi's bed. Professor Xavier had offered them to stay at the Institute for the rest of their time in USA. And they had accepted it. Seto had gone back to the apartment to get their stuff, together with Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik. So they were all by themselves. Yugi had snuggled closer to Yami, who had fallen asleep.

'Poor Yami. He must have been exhausted. Ryou told me that Yami, had been so worried that he almost didn't sleep' Yugi thought.

"Gomenasai Atemu, I never meant to do that to you" Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, koi. I told you that I'm just happy to be with you again and know that you're safe" Yami said, opening his eyes. Yugi put his head on his shoulder and buried his face in Yami's neck. Yami moaned in response.

"I'm happy that you're here with me. I've missed you" Yugi said kissing Yami's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Aibou, you shouldn't do that…" Yami said, slyly. Yugi smirked in response.

"Really? And what are you gonna do about it, ne? Remember that I can get away easy" Yugi teased.

"I don't think so, little one. Even if you're a transformer I can still make you stay with me. I am the Pharaoh" Yami said, teasing back. "By the way, what should you be able to transform into?"

"I don't really know, but the Professor told me that I would be able to change into just about everything, including human shapes" Yugi answered. "Time will tell" Yugi said.

"Then we might be able to have some fun with Jou and the others" Yami smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can. And I would love to scare Tea once in awhile too" Yugi said.

"Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. On the contrary, I'll help you with pleasure" Yami laughed.

"What did she do now?" Yugi asked. Yami growled.

"She said that it was spill of time searching for you, and that you might even be dead. That bitch, I can't wait to give her what she deserves" Yami said, with narrowed eyes. Yugi looked down at the floor. Tea had changed since Yugi had won the Ceremonial Battle, even if he hadn't met her, he could tell. When Yami was about to leave, she had given him a glare, which told Yugi that she wanted him dead.

"I don't really want to talk about her yet, or be concerned about her. Right now I just want to control my ability so that I can go back home" Yugi stated. "Sure I love it here, but Domino is my home" Yami smiled.

"You've grown, aibou. Not very much, but still" Yami said, kissing Yugi on the lips.

Then they locked the door and went to their bed.

TBC

Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long but I'm did it in school.

Will update soon again, hopefully to or after the weekend

PLz READ & REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Hi this is chapter 5 of Running from you my love

Sorry if my grammar isn't the greatest or if I make some mistakes, but I'm only human, so therefore I do mistakes ;P

And I want to thank Cactus Bob, for being this fanfics beta

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or X-Men

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

'''egyptian'''

"talking"

'thinking'

**_Chapter 5_**

Yugi woke up to find Yami staring at him. Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to his dark's body.

"Did you sleep well, koi?" Yami asked his hikari.

"Hai. How long have you been awake?" Yugi asked back. Yami shrugged.

"I don't know. A couple of minutes, I think." Then Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi turned slightly red.

"Well, we better go down and eat breakfast. I'm sure the others already have." Yugi giggled, and dragged Yami out of bed. They put on clothes, went out the door, and down the stairs.

"Let's see. Where was the kitchen again?" Yugi thought aloud. Yami looked at him shocked.

"Aibou, you don't know where the kitchen is, even though you've been here three weeks?!" Yami asked. Yugi blushed and sighed.

"No, I don't. I was locked inside my room all the time, remember? I couldn't go out if I didn't want to be chased by psychotic girls." Yugi muttered.

"Oh yeah, that. Well no worries. We'll find it." Yami said. "Where was it when you were little?"

"It was down the hall, to the left." Yugi replied. Then they walked in that direction. Of course, the kitchen was where Yugi had said it should be. Yugi began to make breakfast for them, while Yami brought forth plates and cups. They ate their breakfast, and then Yugi decided to show Yami around.

"Okay, we're going to meet the professor in two hours, so in the meantime I can show you this place." Yugi said, smiling brightly. Yami nodded in response.

"So where are we going first, aibou?"

"Let's go outside. I want you to meet someone." Yugi said, pulling Yami with him. Yugi took Yami to a memory tablet outside. "This is my mother, Kaoru Motou." Yami kneeled at the tablet and began to speak Egyptian.

'''Thank you for saving Yugi that time, without him I wouldn't be here. And I wouldn't have found someone to love. I promise you, that I'll take care and watch over him.'''

Yugi didn't understand what Yami said, but he thought it had to do something to do with him. After twenty minutes, Yugi decided that they had to keep going.

"Yami, let's go. We've got other places to see too." Yugi said. He pulled Yami up and showed him the rest of the garden. Then he took him to the stables, and then inside the mansion again.

"There's a basement too, but I'm not sure I can show it to you." Yugi said hesitantly. Yami cocked an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Yugi turned slightly uncomfortable.

"There are things down there that if in wrong hands could harm others, humans as well as mutants. You can only go down there if the professor asks you, understand?" Yugi stared into Yami's crimson eyes.

"Yes, I understand hikari. So where's everybody?" Yami asked looking around.

"They have classes." a voice said. They turned around to see a rough looking man.

"Logan! Where've you been?" Yugi asked. Logan smiled.

"Nice to know that I was missed." Logan smirked. Yami narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that Yugi seemed to be very close to this man.

"Hi, I'm Atemu Yami, Yugi's boyfriend." Yami said, shaking hands with Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow in response.

"Boyfriend? So little Yugi isn't that innocent, is he?" Logan asked amused. Yugi blushed.

"I never said that I was. Everybody just expects me to be, by my looks." Yugi stuttered. Yami smiled, as Yugi hugged him. "Demo, I can't help to love Yami, he's my darkness."

Logan smiled.

"As long as you're happy, you shouldn't worry what others think." Logan said. "I was at Alkali Lake again, though I didn't find anything." Yugi nodded.

"It must be very hard to not know who you are. I know Yami had the same problem, but we solved that, right?" Yugi said, smiling widely at Yami.

"Yes, we did aibou. Don't worry, Logan, you'll get your memory back when it's time." Yami said, finally calming down. "Aibou, when did you say that we were going to meet the professor?" Yugi tensed, and looked at the clock.

"Like in one minute! Come on! We have to hurry!" Yugi panicked. Yami and Logan couldn't help but smirk at Yugi's actions. The small boy was practically running around on the same spot. Then his ears became those of a cat again.

"Aibou, calm down or else you're going to transform completely. You've already got your fluffy ears." Yami commented. Yugi stopped, and glared at him.

"That's not funny, Pharaoh!" Yugi snapped.

"Sorry aibou, but I can't help it. You look so cute with those ears." Yami teased, but there was still truth in it. He found Yugi cute with those big, fluffy cat ears. Yugi pouted.

"Well, sorry to stop your little fight, but we should get to the professor. He's waiting on us, as well as the others." Logan interrupted. Both boys nodded, and they walked to Professor Xavier's office. They went inside and found Scott, Storm, Jean, Rouge, Bobby, and Yugi's & Yami's friends there waiting on them together with the Professor.

"Good day, did you sleep well?" Xavier asked the two boys. Yami nodded, while Yugi said 'yes, sir'. Xavier smiled back at them. "That's good. Well, you must wonder why I wanted you to come here." The YuGiOh gang nodded. "Very well, I thought we should explain a little about why some of us become mutants, and when our powers first appear. Jean, could you be so kind?"

"Sure, Professor. Alright, listen now. Mutants are..." Jean continued to explain.

Later 

"So, if I've got it right. Mutants are evolved humans? And their powers are released when the person is under highly emotional stress?" Malik said, getting a nod from Jean.

"Yes, that's pretty much it." Jean replied.

"So what will Yugi do now?" Marik asked. "Will Yugi stay here or will Yugi go home?"

"I need to stay here awhile, until I've gained full control of my ability, as I told you before. And right now, I would really want to go buy some clothes." Yugi said, looking at the floor.

"Sure thing, let's go into the city." Storm said, then turning to Yami. "I guess you want to come with us." she said, smiling widely. Yami nodded in reply. "Then let's go. We'll take my car, just wait outside the door and I'll come and pick you guys up." She said, before walking out the door. Yami looked after her, then he felt a tug at his tank top.

"What's wrong, aibou?"

"I-I don't have any money." Yugi said while blushing furiously. Yami smiled warmly. Then Xavier decided to tell Yugi something.

"Yugi, your mother left you money here if you were going to need it. So you do have money" Xavier said, while giving Yugi a bank card.

"Arigato, Professor." Yugi cheered, before dragging Yami with him outside.

Later 

"Do you have what you need now, aibou?" Yami asked, holding a couple of shopping bags. Yugi thought a second.

"Hai, I think so. Otherwise I'll just go buy more clothes another day." Yugi smiled. "By the way, have you seen Storm? I haven't seen her for awhile." Yami shock his head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her either, aibou. I saw her half an hour ago, but she's here somewhere. I can feel her presence, but there's something else here too." Yami said, worried.

"What? Another mutant?" Yugi tilted his head.

"I'm not sure, but it isn't one of our friends. I can assure you of that." Yugi's ears twitched as he heard shouting outside. He looked up at Yami.

"Yami, there's something going on outside" Yugi didn't need to say more, 'cause right after that, both he and Yami were running outside, towards the shouting. They stopped when they saw Storm fighting with... Storm???

//Aibou, which one of them is the real one?// Yami asked, confused.

/I-I don't know.../ Yugi said, just as much confused. /Demo, the false Storm must be a morph mutant./ (A/N Anyone that can guess who it is?)

//Then let's call forth the shadows, and make them help us.// Yugi nodded.

/Okay, but take it easy. I don't want my sister to be hurt./ Yugi whispered. The shadows began to surround them, and suddenly the four of them were in the Shadow Realm.

"Where are we?!" One of the Storms asked, looking around.

"This is the Shadow Realm. It will let us see which one of you is the real Storm. This realm is beyond your mutation. Here there's ancient magic, and this realm is many millennia years old." Yami said, his voice echoing in the entire realm. Just as he said, one of the Storms began to turn blue. "As I told you, you can't hide in this realm."

TBC

Hope you liked this chapter, if not, well that's just too bad.

I made this chapter in school, so sorry if it's a little short.

Plz read & REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Hi chapter six is up of this fic.

Thank you all for the reviews

Thank you Cactus Bob for being the BETA :)

Christmas holiday within 3 weeks, then I can write much more then now

T.T (oh joy)

Let's get on with the fic shall we?

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or X-Men, but I do own this idea

****

Chapter 6

The impostor was now fully demorphed. It was apparently a female mutant. She had blue skin, red hair, and yellow eyes.

"Mystique!" Storm spat. Mystique smirked, and licked her lips. Yami glared angrily at her, while Yugi hid behind him. "What do you want now?! Nothing good I guess."

"You should know that I'm doing what Eric wants me to do" Mystique replied. Storm narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I am aware of that. What does Magneto want now? Only he'd dare to go after one of our students again."

"Oh please, Eric doesn't want that girl, Rogue. No, he has someone else in mind." Mystique smirked mischievously. Yami gritted his teeth, he did not like this. Something told him that whoever this Magneto was, he wasn't someone that just gave up.

"We'll stop you again. The professor will do everything in his power to prevent it." Storm said. Mystique smirked again, and glanced at Yami and Yugi, mostly at Yugi.

"I see that my dear Kaoru's son's back. I guess he stays at the school, but who's the other guy? I never heard that Kaoru had a second son." Mystique asked. Yugi, now curious, took a step forward.

"Why did you call my mother 'dear'? Did you know her?" he asked.

"Did I? Of course, after all she was my cousin." Mystique told him. Yugi's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Yami was at his side immediately.

"S-so then I'm y-your…"

"Second cousin? Yes. They never told you about that, huh? It doesn't surprise me, they don't usually tell you important things before you've already heard it from an enemy." Mystique smirked. Storm approached her fast, her eyes white, ready to strike at any moment. Yami was ready too, but when he noticed that Yugi was upset, he went to calm him down.

"Aibou, don't worry. She can't be your relative, she's lying." Yugi nodded absentmindedly.

"Why don't you ask Xavier then? Let's hear what he has to say about this! By the way, are you as good and kind as her? I hope not, because then you'll only end up dead!" Mystique said. Yugi hissed. There was no way that she could be telling him the truth, was there?

"You say we're second cousins, yet you talk about my mother like that. I won't allow it. My mother was a gentle and good spirit. She only hurt or fought when she had to, to protect innocent people." Yugi hissed. "I'm proud to be just like her. I would never want my life to be any different than it is. Sure I might be a mutant, but I'm still me, and I'm loved." Yugi paused. "From what I've heard about you, you're a part of Magneto's Brotherhood. That stupid old man, why must his mind be so clouded by the past?" Yugi said, a little out of character, which surprised both Yami and Storm.

"Never call him that! Eric is a noble mutant, and is proud of what he is. He isn't like the weak mutants that want to become humans!" she spat.

//Looks like you hit a weak spot there, aibou// Yami stated

/Yeah. Baka no Mutant. She only sees him. Magneto's heart is full of bitterness, hate, and anger towards humans/ Yugi sighed /I really wished that I wouldn't get into this/

//Why's that, hikari? and into what?// Yami asked.

/The war between humans and mutants. There's been one before, about a year ago, I don't want another to come. And I don't like this feeling I have at all/

"Yami, I want to go back. I feel that my energy is going away." Yugi whispered.

"But what about her?" Yami asked, glaring at Mystique.

"She isn't a threat. Professor Xavier will start to figure out what Magneto has in mind when he hears about this." Yugi said. "Yami, please."

Yami sighed, and the shadows dispersed. They found themselves outside the mall again. They turned around to see that Mystique was gone already. The three of them sighed, and went to the car, to drive back to the Institute.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So you're telling me that you were attacked by Mystique? And that she said she was Yugi's relative? And that Magneto is after someone again?" Logan asked to see if he had got it all right.

"Yes, she did Logan, but she never said who they're after." Storm explained. Logan looked like he was going to do something rather unpleasant, but Yugi made him calm down by using his chibi-eyes-of-doom (Yami: No one, and I mean no one, can stand those eyes) Yami laughed at this, but was immediately silenced when Yugi glared at him.

"Yami, you should not laugh. You can't resist them either." Yugi teased, making Yami blush a little.

"Yeah, but you're My hikari. So that's only natural for me to do so, besides who can stand the chibi eyes, hm? Say one person."

"Kaiba." Yugi chirped, after he thought about it for about... One second. Yami fell animestyle on the floor, and then he stood up just as fast as he had gone down.

"Hikari, I'm going to tell you a little secret: The truth is that he actually can't." Yugi blinked confusedly, and tilted his head.

"Nani?"

"He can't stand them. You remember the month before we became a couple?" Yugi nodded. "Kaiba and Jou had a fight, and you told him that he should go apologise. When he refused you used the Eyes and he actually did it." Yugi looked surprised and happy.

"He did? Okay, then I don't know anyone that can resist my chibi-eyes" Yugi laughed softly. Yami smiled and scooped his little one up into his arms. Yugi yelped, blushed, but then he started purring in contentment. Logan and Storm looked at the pair, as the Pharaoh carried his light up the stairs to their room.

"That kid sure isn't innocent, as he looks. If I had just met him, I wouldn't believe that he was able to do that yet." Logan said amused. Storm nodded.

"I'm happy that he's found someone that he cares about and cares so much about him back. It's really calming, to know that he's happy." Storm said. "C'mon let's go find the Professor."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mystique entered their place. She found Eric Lensher sitting in a metal chair reading a book. "So, how did it go, my dear? Did you bring the boy?" he asked looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Eric, Storm was there, and there's another kid that protected him as well. I couldn't get him." she apologized.

"They don't know you're after him right?"

"No, I just told them that we weren't interested in one of their students, they don't know I meant him." Magneto smirked.

"Good. Then let's start to figure out how we can take him away from the Institute."

TBC

Sorry, but that's all for now

I've got a small writers block

So please give me some ideas

By the way: Can anyone guess who my favourite X-Men are?

I'll see you the next time

Plz read & REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone

This will be the last chapter for this year, but I'll be back with another in January

Thank you all for the reviews

I asked you in the previous chapter if you could guess who my favourite X-Men were, and here's the answer: I like Logan and Storm (plus Gambit from the original cartoon)

Thank you Cactus Bob for being beta

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not owe YuGiOh or X-Men, only owe this idea

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

_Duel Monsters talking_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 7**

"Eric, what do you want with the kid?" Mystique asked the elderly man.

"I'll tell you when we get him. It's of importance to our race, my dear. He'll open the eyes of those that want to be 'normal'." Magneto explained. Mystique nodded and they continued with their plan.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤.¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yugi sat on his bed, eyes fixed and distant. Yami was downstairs in the drawing room, together with the rest of their gang (Malik, Ryou, Seto, Marik, and Bakura). Yugi didn't notice the shadow on the other side of the window. Then claws ran down the window, and Yugi jumped up, alarmed. The window broke and in front of Yugi a creature-like man stood. Yugi took a fighting pose and the creature smiled wickedly. Then it lunged towards him. Yugi jumped to the side only to get knocked over by a tail. Yugi hissed as he slammed into the wall. Yugi got to his feet, jumped away, and dodged the tail this time.

"What do you want?! Who are you?!" Yugi yelled angry. The creature just smiled, with that disgustingly wicked smile.

"You don't reconizzze me? I'm zzzo hurt. After all, I wazzz the one that took your mother'zzzz life away." Yugi's eye's widened as the creature walked out into the light. Yugi gasped in shock and horror.

"Y-you! What are you doing here? What do you want?" Yugi demanded to know. The creature began to laugh, hissing.

"I want to do the zzame az I tried to do that many yearzzz ago. Kill you." Then he lunged at Yugi again. Yugi jumped away.

'I can't transform to a cat, he'll kill me. I have a better chance if I remain human.' Yugi thought. The creature had trapped Yugi in a corner. 'Oh crap.' Yugi muttered in his head. The creature got ready to strike. Then a small 'kuree' was heard, and a brown fur ball appeared. The creature stopped with his actions. Yugi couldn't be happier to see his guardian monster.

"Kuriboh!" Yugi cried happily. Kuribo gave a happy 'kuree' back to his master. Then it glared at the foul creature that was going to hurt his master.

"What'zzz thizz? You think thizz zmall creature izzz going to defend you againzzt me? It'zzz going to be duzzzt when I'm finished with it" The creature laughed. Kuribo got furious, and you could see steam coming from it.

"Kureeee! Kureee, kureekuree!"

The battle continued...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Downstairs the others talked with Logan and Storm. They had talked with the Professor earlier, about Mystique and Magneto.

"We still don't know who they're after. If we don't find out soon it's going to be too." Malik said.

"Yes, and then we might have to get help from the Shadow Realm. We can't fight against this ourselves." Seth stated.

"The Shadow Realm?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's another dimension, an ancient one. I thought we told you this already." Malik said. Logan shrugged. Ryou looked over at Yami, who had been silent for a long time.

"Is something wrong, Yami?" he asked. Yami looked up and shook his head.

"Not really, Ryou. It's just that Yugi's been in his room for two days. It's not like him."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm sure he just wants to be alone." Ryou said gently " Everybody want to be alone once in awhile."

"I guess." Yami said, still worried for his little koi. Then his deck began to glow and a purple orb appeared and flied out of the room and upstairs. Everyone blinked confused or surprised.

"Pharaoh, what just happened?" Marik asked. Yami took out his deck and went through it. Then he gasped.

"Mahaado and Kuriboh aren'tin their cards!" he said, showing them the cards.

"So if they're not in the cards, where are they?" Ryou asked. Then a mutant boy came down the stairs.

"Miss Monroe, where's the Professor?" he asked, gasping for air.

"What's wrong, Tim?" (A/N I just made up the name) she asked, concerned.

"There's someone fighting in the room on the top floor." he said. Everyone stared at him.

"Which room?" Logan asked.

"T-the one that the new guy lives in." Tim stuttered. Yami jumped up and was already at the stairs, Logan right behind him.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

To Yugi's fortune, Mahaado a.k.a. The Dark Magician had come to his help too. The creature hissed in annoyance, but he didn't get intimidated of Kuriboh or Mahaado. It continued to attack.

"_You're not going to hurt my master's aibou. I'm not going to let you." _Mahaado said coldly.

"Tsk, I don't care what you think you are doing kid. Thizz guy can't beat me." Then the door flung open and Yami and Logan ran into the room.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled worried, and ran over to him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"Yami...I was scared." Yugi whispered, his voice shaky. Yami looked over at Mahaado and smiled gratefully. Mahaado nodded and continued to battle against the creature. Logan got behind it and ran his claws into its stomach. The creature screamed in pain, and jumped out the window and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked. Yugi gulped and sobbed a little.

"That was Lizard. H-he killed my mom, and tried to kill me..." Yugi sobbed, hugging Yami tight.

"Aibou, it's alright... He didn't kill you, he's going to be consumed by the creatures of the Shadow Realm, I'm going to send him there when I get my hands on him." Yami said.

"H-he killed her because of me..." Yugi sobbed again. Yami smiled gently and pulled Yugi away from him. He looked him straight into his eyes.

"Yugi, your mother gave her life for you, and that's a sign of how much she loved you. She'd never want you to be sad for her sacrifice." Yami said gently " I never got to know my mom, you did. Even if I can't remember her as much as I'd love to, I still know she loved me."

Yugi brushed away his tears and hugged Yami again. Yami chuckled and hugged him back.

"You're right, Yami. Thank you." Yugi said.

"Don't mention it aibou. Let's go downstairs to the others, I think they're worried about you." Yami said. Yugi nodded, and looked over at his broken window.

"What are we gong to do with that?" he asked.

"I'll ask the Professor to fix it up." Logan offered. Both teens nodded and went downstairs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What went wrong?" Magneto asked. Lizard hissed and bowed to him.

"He got help. Zzzzome creatures appeared and protected him. Then that Wolverine came together with another teen." Lizard replied.

"I see. I hope for your sake that they don't figure out that you work for me, or else I'm going to kill you." Magneto said.

"No, I told him I wazzz going to do what I zzztarted those many yearzzzzz ago"

"Good, I don't want them to protect the boy all the time. It's going to be hard to get him then. Now go and help Mystique with the arrangements."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤4

"So now this Lizard is after you again?" Malik asked. Yugi nodded, sitting in Yami's lap. (A/N Kawaii -)

"Great so now we're going to search for both the mutant Magneto's after and for this freak. Wonderful, this can't get any better." Bakura muttered. Ryou elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch, Ryou what did you do that for?"

"You had that one coming, 'Kura" Ryou stated. Bakura made a pout, causing everyone to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up." he muttered.

"Aw, don't say that 'Kura. We didn't mean to laugh at your cute face" Ryou said, hugging Bakura.

"You're going to pay for that one hikari." Bakura said slyly. Ryou blushed and looked away.

Bakura smirked satisfied.

"I think I'm going to bed now." Yugi said, standing up. Yami stood up too and went with him. He didn't want to let Yugi out of his sight for one second after what happened earlier. He followed Yugi into their room, and watched as he changed clothes and went to bed. Yami changed clothes as well and lay down beside his little light. Yugi snuggled closer to Yami, and sighed happily. Yami smiled lovingly and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi snuggled closer in response.

"Yami…." He said tiredly.

"Just go to sleep, my loved. It's been a hard day, you need to rest." Yami said gently. Yugi nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Yami, the other doing the same back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I don't know who Magneto's after. His helmet prevents me from reading his mind again, and Mystique knows who it is but I can't find her. It's strange." Xavier said to Scott.

"So we might not be able to get to this person before Magneto." Scott said. Xavier and Jean looked down.

"I'm afraid not. We can only hope that they'll make a mistake." Xavier stated. Jean sighed; this was really frustrating.

"And what about this Lizard? Why did he attack Yugi today?" Jean asked.

"Lizard tried to kill Yugi when he was younger, but Kaoru stopped him. Unfortunately she died from her injuries. Why he attacked today, I'm not sure, he might have been watching him since he came here and chosen to attack when he was alone." Xavier explained.

"I see. Is he okay?" Jean asked worried for the little mutant. Xavier smiled.

"Yes, he's just a little shaken."

"It's getting late; we should get the students to bed." Scott said, walking out of the room, followed by Jean. Leaving Xavier to his thoughts.

TBC

I'm sorry but that's all for this year… T.T

BUT I'm back in January as I said before and then I'll have new chapters.

I think I'll be back around the 9th or 10th of January

Plz review

And now I want to say a few things:

Merry Christmas

And

A Happy New Year -


	8. Chapter 8

Hi

I'm finally back o

Thank you all for the reviews

Thank you Cactus Bob for being beta

I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year

Anyway I said I would be back now, and I am

My short time of freedom is gone again v.v; and its back to the prison called 'school' (sigh)

But it has it's advantages too: I can read your fics everyday

+ I can write on my own

I saw a episode of the original X-Men cartoon yesterday morning (the 6th). I was so happy that I could see it and Gambit again.

Let the chapter begin now, shall we?

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not and never will owe YuGiOh or X-Men, I do only owe the idea to this fic

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

#Xavier to ?#

? To Xavier

'thoughts'

"talking"

**Chapter 8**

The morning sun shone brightly, rays falling upon the two sleeping boys. One of them dtirred and opened his eyes. Yami groaned and pulled the still sleeping Yugi closer, and cuddled him like a teddy bear (A/N giggle). Yugi murmured something inaudible in his sleep. Yami stopped his cuddling, he didn't want to wake his little koi up already. The day before had been rather hard for the small hikari. Yugi moved a little, and made himself comfortable in Yami's arms. He sighed in content, making Yami smile. Yugi looked rather peaceful, and at the same time Yami knew he was exausted.

'That damn Lizard's going to pay for every damage he's caused to my Yugi. I swear to Ra and all the other gods that he will.' Yami growled inside. There was a knock on the door. Yami wishedhe could have glared through the door at that moment, because whoever knocked woke his hikari up.

"Huh? Wha? Where?" Yugi said drowsy. Yami snickered at how cute his hikari was. Yugi tried to glare at him (A/N not a good thing to do when he's sleepy, Yami loves it :P) but that made Yami burst into a fit of laugher. Yugi pouted and got up to open the door. He stumbled out of the bed and unlocked the door.

"Good morning, Yugi." Rouge greeted. Yugi rubbed his eyes in an effort to get rid of his tiredness.

"Rogue? What are you doing here so early?" Yugi asked. Rouge looked stunned, and began to giggle. "What is so funny? Is Yami doing something behind my back again?"

"Hey!" was the protest from Yami, still sitting on the bed. Rouge giggled harder, before she calmed down.

"Sorry Yugi, it's just that... It's after 11:30 am. Professor Xavier wondered if you wanted to eat something at all today" Yugi stayed silent, 'til...

"You wake me up just for THAT?!" came Yugi's outburst. Rouge jumped back, surprised. Yugi's eyes glowed slightly. Yami jumped up to catch Yugi before he did something he'd regret later.

"Aibou, calm down! I don't think this will make the tiredness you feel any better. Why don't we go back to bed?" Yami said, calming Yugi down in a hug. Yugi glared at him a little, but then he nodded and cuddled up in Yami's embrace. Rouge let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry..." she said, looking down at the floor.

"It's alright. He's like this when he is really tired and I can't blame him. It was a rough day for him yesterday." Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck, causing the smaller one to sigh in bliss.

"Yeah... I should go down and tell the Professor and the others that you guys will be up here today."

"Thank you Rogue. By the way, did Xavier find out where Lizard is hiding?" Yami asked, looking down when Yugi whimpered and hugged him a little more. Rouge shook her head.

"I don't know, but I don't think so. Logan has considered starting searching the 'old fashioned way', as he used to call it" Yami nodded. Rouge closed the door and went downstairs. Yami put Yugi on the bed, went to lock the door and laid down beside Yugi. He pulled the blanket over them and Yugi snuggled closer to him as he did. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi light, earning a small, silent moan from Yugi.

Magneto went inside a room. Mystique and Lizard looked up from whatever they were doing.

"So, how is it going?"

"We're as good as finished, Eric. They only thing we need is what Pyro was going to get." Mystique replied. Magneto nodded, smirking.

"Well done. As soon as he's back we'll start the next phase in our plan. We need to get the boy as soon as possible." Lizard looked strangely at him.

"What'zzzz zzo zpecial about that brat anyway? You never told me that." he hissed.

"The boy is a very special mutant. He knows where something I need is hidden" Magneto stated simply. Then Pyro walked inside the room.

"I'm back. I can't understand why I had to go to the store." he complained. Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not like you could do what we did. After all you have no knowledge of this kind of technology or sleeping gas." she replied. Pyro glared angrily at her, but she ignored it.

"Just give it to me so we can finish this!"

"Whatever..." Pyro said as he threw the thing to her. She caught it easily. "Why did you need that?"

"The boy will get drugged by this, if it works on cats it'll work on him as well. His first and most natural form is a cat, after his human. He's more- I don't know how to explain it!" she said.

"Are you two finished with your bickering?" Magneto asked with an amused smirk. Both of them jumped a little and nodded. "Good, then we can get going. Lizard, get that into the chopper. Pyro, you take the other things. Mystique, go start the engine. Leave when everything's on."

Eight hours after Rouge had woken them up the first time, both Yami and Yugi woke up again. Except this time Yugi wasn't tired anynore. It was him waking Yami up, by jumping onto him and glomping him. Yami's eyes snapped open, only to stare into the eyes of his love.

"Yugi, how are you feeling?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled.

"I'm feeling wonderful, Yami. I love you!" Yugi said kissing Yami. Yami blinked surpriced at this. Then it hit him.

'Damn, he's hyper. Why did he have to have a kitten as his best transformation-shape?' he looked at Yugi, and smiled. Yugi was running back and forth in the room taking out new clothes for them, then he sat down on the bed beside Yami, smiling cutely. 'It's because he's too damn cute and acts like one.' Yami finally stated to himself.

"C'mon Yami, let's put on our clothes and get downstairs. I want to be with the others." Yugi jumped up and down, not caring that his ears and tail had come out.

"Okay, okay..." Yami laughed. They changed clothes and walked downstairs to the living room. Ryou, Malik and the others sat there talking with Rogue, Bobby, and Kurt. Logan was there too, but he talked with Storm. Logan was the first to notice them as they walked into the room.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." Logan said. Yugi blushed slightly, while Yami just ignored it. Ryou and Malik jumped onto their friend (A/N coughyugicough) and started to ask him if he was alright, if he felt sick, etc. Yugi looked at Yami, and then at the other yamis, begging for help. Yami just smirked at the sight. Ryou and Malik acted like mothers on their daughter's first date. Yugi glared at him, and decided to turn to Bakura and Marik again. They smirked as well, but they stood up and pried their hikaris off of Yugi. Yugi sighed thankfully, and went to sit down at the window.

"Thank you guys." Yugi said to his saviours. Bakura and Marik just nodded, and went back to tease their hikaris, or at least Marik did. Bakura just cuddled with Ryou, who blushed into a dark red. Yugi giggled.

"Yugi, we've talked about going home soon. Xavier said that you could go soon too, you can continue your training at home." Seto said. Yugi blinked, surprised.

"Nani? But I haven't gained full control of it yet! What if I get stuck in my transformation again? What-" Yugi was interrupted by Seto again.

"Calm down, if that happens and we can't help you out of it, we'll just call Xavier. They'll come as fast as they can if that happens" Seto explained.

"Okay, so when are we going home?"

"We talked about five days from now. Your grandfather, the mutt, and the others are worried for you, so it's better to go as soon as possible" Seto said, standing up. Yugi nodded. "Alright, I'll go call Mokuba and tell him that I'll be home then. Then the airport so that they can get my jet ready." he muttered as he walked away to get his cellphone. Yami sat down beside Yugi, wrapping an arm around his waist. Yugi leaned onto Yami's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Aibou, is there something on your mind?" Yami asked worried.

"Not really, just the others reaction when they find out what I am..." Yugi whispered. Yami smiled and kissed him on his forehead (A/N I know there are a lot of kisses, but they're a couple Ra damn it, and they're in love).

//Don't worry, aibou. They'll accept what you are; they love you for the person you are. Think about it, even Kaiba have accepted it// Yami said amused. Yugi giggled through the link.

/You're right, but it just feels like something's going to happen.../ Yugi didn't even get to finish.

#Logan, Storm, Scott, Jean, get to the jet and get down to the city.#

What's wrong, Professor? storm asked.

#It seems Pyro is attacking the mall with a couple of friends.# Xavier said.

We'll go right away sir.

"C'mon Logan, let's go!" Storm said, starting to run to the elevator. Logan sighed. This was not what he had in mind for today.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked. Logan turned to him and the others.

"It's just Pyro making trouble again." Logan said, and went to the elevator as well, leaving everyone except Bobby and Rouge in confusion.

Bobby sighed "Why did that dumbass go over to Magneto's side?" Bobby asked himself out loud.

"Who's this Pyro? Was he your friend?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, he was, before he joined Magneto and his Brotherhood. He was a student here earlier, and his power is that he can control fire, but not create it." Bobby answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bobby." Yugi said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Pyro always thought he was better then everyone else, it wasn't really a surprise that he joined Magneto." Just then the electricity went out, leaving everyone in complete darkness.

"What the hell's going on?!" Bakura asked/yelled.

TBC

Let's stop here

Next chapter will be up soon anyway

Maybe even tomorrow,

You never know

PLz Read and Review

Written the 4th and 7th of January 2007


	9. Chapter 9

HI

I'm so sorry!!! I didn't have the time to write on any of my fics last week

I had that damn stupid test on aquariums ToT

I don't have anything against them, but why do we have to get tests on them?

It's storm here with with some hurricane winds --;

Not that I complain, but it's not very funny.

Anyway I should get this chapter going

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews

Thank you Cactus Bob for being beta, and for the e-mail on my birthday

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not and never will owe YuGiOh or X-Men, I do only owe the idea to this fic

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

#Xavier to ?#

? To Xavier

'thoughts'

"talking"

**Chapter 9 - Explanations and the Truth about Yugi's family**

An angry scream could be heard from the second floor.

"What the fuck is happening ? How am I going to find my cell in this darkness?" Seto yelled. Yami sweat dropped.

"Bakura, what's going on?" Ryou asked, holding onto Bakura. The yami growled.

"It's probably just a power failure." Bobby said calmly.

"Yami. I'm scared." Yugi whimpered as he buried his face in Yami's tank top. Yami stroked his hair.

"It's okay, koi. You heard what Bobby said, it's just a power failure" Yami said. Yugi shook his head.

"No, something's wrong. Very wrong." Yugi whispered. Then the fire alarm went on, and the chaos started. All the students ran down the stairs or out of their rooms and out through the doors outside. When everybody, except Yami, Yugi and the others, Bobby and Rouge stood up.

"C'mon guys, we should go outside." Bobby said. Bakura shook his head.

"No need for that." he stated calmly.

"What are you talking about? The fire alarm never goes off without there being a fire." Rogue yelled at him.

"Then why doesn't it smell like smoke in here? I have a very good sense of smell, and believe me, I do know how it's supposed to smell if there's a fire." Bakura said, glaring at Marik. Marik whistled, trying to sound innocent. Then a crash from upstairs could be heard.

"Seto!" Yugi said worried. "He's still up there, we gotta get him down." Yami nodded, though no one except Yugi and Bakura could see him do it.

"I agree, he could hurt himself badly." Yami stated. Everyone went upstairs, using the Items to get some light. "Kaiba?"

"I'm in here, Yami!" Seto yelled from inside his room. Yami opened the door and walked inside only to see Seth sitting on a chair, smirking. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"What was that sound, Kaiba?" he asked. ¨

"What sound, Yami?" Seto replied. Yugi sniffed the air a little, and then he walked back out into the corridor terrified.

"Y-you're not Seto" he whimpered. Everyone looked at him, confused. "You don't smell like Seto or Seth."

"Yugi, of course it me." Seto said standing up and walking closer to Yugi. Yugi walked further away.

"No, you're not them! Y-you're Mystique!" Yugi yelled "Don't you think I remember your smell?!" Yugi hissed. Seto smirked and began to laugh.

"Very good, little kitty, very good indeed. No one except Wolverine has been able to see through my disguise before." Mystique laughed as she morphed back to her normal form. She turned to Yami and the others. "I'm surprised that you didn't recognize me." she said mockingly to Yami.

"You leave my aibou alone!" he yelled at her.

"I don't think so. I can do whatever I want with him. In the meantime you can enjoy yourselves with Lizard here." she said as the other mutant stepped out in front of them. Yugi's eyes widened and he whimpered even more. Lizard began to 'play' with Yami and the others, but Yami tried to get to Yugi. Then Mystique spun around and kicked him several times, 'til he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as he kneeled beside Yami's unconscious form. Mystique saw her chance and pulled out a needle with a liquid. She put it in Yugi's neck, making the liquid go inside his body. Yugi's eyes dropped a bit and he looked very drugged.

"What in the seven hells did you do to him?" Bakura yelled.

"Nothing, just gave him a little water with catmint." Mystique replied with a smirk.

"WHAT?!?!" came the shocked reaction from the teenagers and spirits.

"It makes little kitties like him a little drugged, and it should have another effect as well..." Mystique began. Everyone glared at her, hatred in their eyes. There was a small 'poof' and Yugi was back in his kitten form again. Mystique picked him up and began to stroke him. Small purrs were emitted from the small, for the moment, cat-hikari.

"Get your filthy hands of him!" Malik screamed. Mystique smirked again.

"No, I think I'll ask Eric if I can keep him as a pet" she said, before turning to Lizard. "Put on your mask." She said, as she and Lizard put their masks over their mouths and a smaller one on Yugi. Then Mystique took out a bottle and took off the lid. A small haze came out and the gang began to feel drowsy.

"Oh fuck! It's sleeping gas!" Bakura yelled. Soon everyone laid on the floor unconscious. Lizard pulled out Seto, tied up in rope.

"It's time we go back with the kitty to Eric." Mystique said, and they went outside to get to the chopper.

Yami groaned when he woke up about an hour and a half later.

"Hey, you alright kid?" came a man's voice. Yami blinked a little, trying to get his vision clear. When he did, he turned his head to see Logan with the rest of the X-Men. He sat up looking around. His friends were there as well, only asleep.

"It feels as if one of the Pyramids fell onto me." Yami replied. Logan didn't smile. Yami looked towards where his friends lay. He saw everyone except one, one with tricolored spiky hair.

"W-where's Yugi?" Yami asked, when Ryou woke up, tears running down his cheeks.

"No, Yugi...I can't believe it..." Ryou sobbed. Yami scrambled out of his bed, and over to Ryou. He put his hands on Ryou's shoulders. Crimson eyes looked into soft brown.

"Ryou, tell me; where's my hikari? Where's Yugi? What happened to him?" Yami asked with worry in his voice.

"He...They...They took him, Yami! I'm so sorry! We couldn't do anything! I betrayed one of my best friends!" Ryou cried. Yami's heart fell into a dark void of worry, darkness, and fright.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm his yami, I'm supposed to protect him, but I was useless" Yami said, closing his eyes. A snort made him open his eyes again. Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Seth had woken up as well.

"Stop feeling sorry yourself, Pharaoh! Me and Marik weren't much help either. Will it calm you down that I made Kuriboh go after them?" Bakura asked. Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you summoned Kuriboh? How?" Bakura snorted again.

"I didn't really summon him on my own, I made Change of Heart go after him in the Shadow Realm. When she had told him and the rest of your monsters Kuriboh was off like a rocket." Marik began to laugh at the last comment, but stopped when Malik knocked him in the head.

"But why do they want Yugi? He's not a very powerful mutant." Jean said. Xavier and Storm looked at each other, as if they were discussing something.

"They want him for a different matter. It's true that Yugi isn't very powerful or strong, but they want him because Eric believes Yugi can help him to find something and make mutants to join his Brotherhood." Xavier said.

"Well that explains a lot." Malik said sarcastically.

"Take it easy kid." Logan said. Malik glared because both Logan and Marik were in his way to get the Millennium Rod, but he stopped when the other four glared at them.

"During the battle between mutants and humans, Eric lost his powers. It's started to come back, but he's very weak. He has done some research and found out about something about Yugi's bloodline. He thinks Yugi can bring him to a place that can give him the whole of his power back..." Xavier explained.

"What is this place? A building? A spring?" Seth asked. Storm shook her head.

"We don't know. The secret of what it is and where it is placed is only to be known by the relatives of the first mutant." Storm said. Everyone looked somewhat confused.

"The first mutant? And what was that about Yugi's bloodline?" Ryou asked. Yami remained silent.

"The first mutant was a male called Chiaki. He was very kind, noble, and caring. He took care of the mutants that came after him, helped them to control their power and to use them for good things. If some mutant couldn't control their powers and was dangerous he took them to the place, with a bandage around their eyes. When they came back the mutant's power was controllable. Chiaki was married with a human, named Yoake. They were very happy together and after a couple of years they got a baby girl. Right after her birth they noticed that their daughter had the same power as her father. They taught her, from the beginning, to control that power. She grew up, got married, and got a daughter as well. Chiaki died when she was 20 years old, and then she became the protector of the secret place..." Xavier said.

"This is a very cute story, but what has it to do with the Pharaoh's hikari?" Bakura asked, annoyed.

"Everything. Chiaki became the leader of the mutants, even if he didn't like to rule over others, they made him their King anyway. His bloodline was very special. Normal mutants get the X-gene from their father, who carries it, and they get different mutations. The Chiaki bloodline however..." Xavier paused, but continued when everyone glared at him. "That rule doesn't count for them. Their X-gene comes from the father or mother; it just depends on which of them is Chiaki's descendant. The mutation is inheritable as well. Everyone in that bloodline has had the exact same mutation."

"I don't like where this is going..." Ryou said. Storm gave him a small smile.

"So who's Chiaki's living relative today? And what does Yugi have to do with this? This is the second or was it the third time we've asked that already." Malik said. Storm took a deep breath and sighed.

"Chiaki's today living relative is ... Yugi..." Storm admitted. (A/N I guess you guys already had that figured out, I didn't exactly hide it) Many big eyes stared at her and the Professor.

"He's what?!!!!"

"What Ororo said is true. Yugi's Chiaki's descendant. Chiaki was a transformer, exactly as Yugi. Kaoru told me about this when Yugi was born, when he showed his powers for the first time..." Xavier said.

"Wait! Hold on a sec! You tell me Yugi had his mutation when he was a little child?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but Kaoru decided to seal his powers so that he could live a normal life, even if it was only for awhile. She wanted him grow up like any other child" Xavier explained.

"Okay, so Yugi's mother was a transformer as well" Ryou said, receiving a nod from Storm. "What was her dominant shape? Yugi's a cat, but that doesn't mean that it was hers as well."

"Her dominant shape was a lioness." Storm replied.

"Blah, blah, blah. I didn't think it was more important to talk then to rescue Yugi from those mutants." Bakura said.

"No, it's not, but we don't even know where they've taken him." Ryou said, sadly. Then Bakura smiled, and kissed Ryou on the cheek.

"Don't worry, it's just for the Pharaoh here to summon Dark Magician, he should know where Kuriboh has followed them to." Yami looked at him, but the Puzzle began to glow. Two figures appeared. One was the Dark Magician and the other was a fuming Dark Magician Girl.

"_Where are the worms that took away my little Master?!" _she yelled. Everyone could see steam coming out of her ears, and took a step back away from her. Yami gulped; he had never seen her be this mad before. _"If they harm him or anything I'm going to feed them to Ammit! They'd wish they'd never even touched him!" _Then she began to curse in Egyptian. Dark Magician sighed and walked over to Yami.

"_I'm sorry for her behavior, my Pharaoh. She's been like that since Dark Necrofear told us what happened. Not even Magicians Valkyria or Mystical Elf could calm her down." _ he sighed heavily. _"I'm so sorry about little Master, my Pharaoh. If I had stayed this wouldn't have happened..." _ he stopped when Yami raised a hand.

"I will not listen to that, Mahaad. It's not your fault, you couldn't have known this would happen. The important thing is to find Yugi, before anything else happens to him. Can you sense were Kuriboh is?"

TBC

Wow, that was chapter 9

I know this chapter was much only talking, but I felt like it had to come out

It won't be as much talking in next chapter.

It's unbelievable that it's two months, soon three, since I posted the first chapter

Time flies by

I'm considering of doing a sequel after I've finished the story

Plz read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone

I'm back again

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone

I should read to two tests that we have this week, but I thought this was a more important.

We'ree having a break next week, so I won't be able to update then : (

But week 9 I'll be back with more chapters to my fics.

Thank you Cactus Bob for being beta

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not and never will owe YuGiOh or X-Men, I do only owe the idea to this fic

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

#Xavier to ?#

? To Xavier

'thoughts'

"talking"

"_Duel Monster's talking"_

_/Ra talking/_

_(Slifer talking)_

**Chapter 10 Summoning the Gods**

"I will not listen to that, Mahaado. It's not your fault, you couldn't have known this would happen. The important thing is to find Yugi, before anything else happens to him. Can you sense were Kuriboh is?" Mahaado stayed silent.

"Well, can you?" Bakura asked. Mahaado looked at Dark Magician Girl. She was still furious.

"_I can feel him, but very faintly. He must be quite far away. Which means our little Master is as well. Little Master is still drugged, but he's not harmed yet."_ Mahaado replied.

"Mahaado, isn't there some way I can find Yugi?" Yami asked, voice thick with worry.

"_I'm not sure, what you can do except wait for Kuriboh to come back and take you." _Mahaado said. Then Dark Magician Girl hit him with her staff. Yami's eyes widened in shock. She'd never smacked or hit her master before.

"_You haven't gone and become senile the last 3000 years, have you, master?"_ she said. _"You could summon one of the wolf monsters. They'd be able to help, I'm sure of it. Otherwise why don't you summon Ra, he's one of your protectors. He might be able to sense the Light's whereabouts." _she suggested.

"Thank you, Mana. I'm very grateful for your help. I wouldn't be able to find my Hikari without you and the others." Yami said, smiling sadly. They bowed before disappearing.

"So what are we going to do now?" Storm asked. Yami looked over at her, then at Logan and the Professor, and last his friends. He smirked.

Meanwhile

Yugi woke up, finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to stand up, but his legs betrayed him. He winced when he hit the cold floor again. He looked around, and paniced. He was in a cage!!! He saw that he was in some kind of hiding in a cave or something. He meowed weakly, feeling a small headache coming to life. He sat up, looking at his paws.

'What happened? Oh, yeah, Mystique catnapped me... I wonder why? My powers aren't that great that they'd want to use me in battle. Or is that possible...? Argh, I want to go home! I hope Yami's alright, Mystique got him bad' he thought. He closed his eyes and focused to change back. A light surrounded him, when it died he was in his human form again. He sighed. Then he heard a soft 'kuree' , and turned around, only to be tackled down by a furrball. A small 'uff' was heard from Yugi as he hit the ground.

"Kuriboh? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Yugi asked. Kuriboh only cooed in reply. "Bad question, I can't even understand you, but I'm happy you found me. Did Yami send you?" Kuriboh shook himself (A/N does he even have a neck? . I've never seen him turn his head before, so I thought he didn't. Correct me if I'm wrong) "Then who sent you?"

Kuriboh jumped off him, and began to draw something on the ground. Yugi fell into a fit of laughter as he saw a very bad drawn picture of what he thought was Bakura. Kuriboh glared at him, which didn't help much. It only caused Yugi to laugh more.

Yugi stopped laughing as he heard someone come. He hid Kuriboh behind his back and glared towards whoever it was that was coming. An elderly man came into the room, together with a boy, Mystique, and Lizard. Yugi hissed under his breath.

"I see you're finally awake, little Prince." the elderly man said. Yugi growled.

"Shut up, bastard, filled with nothing but metal shit!" Yugi hissed. (A/N OO;;; Yugi's got a foul mouth when he's mad, I better stay on his good side Yugi: (smirks) Yeah, you better... SO GO BACK WRITING ON THE FIC!!!! Me: eep! Y-yes sir TT) "You better let me go right now or I'll..." he was cut off by Magneto.

"I'll let you go...when you've helped me get my powers back and start a new war." Yugi's eyes narrowed. Him, helping Magneto. That was hilarious.

"I'll never help you! I'd never do anything that could hurt others, I refuse to do anything even if you force me. I don't even care if you kill me either, because I'll never help bastards like you kill innocent people or mutants! I've had enought of maniacs that want to hurt or take over the world!" Yugi yelled. He felt Kuriboh shift a little behind him.

"Oh, but you will, little Prince. Otherwise Lizard here will kill all of your friends, and torture your twin." Yugi's eyes widened slightly, but then he smirked.

"I'd like to see you try, they'll beat the crap out of you in no time. Yami has the power of the gods and the Shadow Realm, do you really think he and the others would be defeated? I don't think so." Yugi mocked.

"I'll let you think about it, but on the other hand it doesn't matter what you decide to do. You'll bring me to the place your family has watched over all these years." with that they walked out of the room. Yugi growled.

"Kuriboh, I want you to find Yami as fast as you can and bring him here. Could you do that?" Yugi asked the small monster. Kuriboh cooed and disappeared in a small poff, but not until he had duplicated himself so that he could be with Yugi as well.

'Please hurry, Yami.' Yugi begged.

"So what are we going to do now?" Storm asked. Yami looked over at her, then at Logan and the Professor, and last his friends. He smirked.

"Summon Ra of course." he replied, pulling out his card. "Winged Dragon of Ra, come forth! I am Atemu, son of Ra!" he said. A bright light appeared.

"Uhm, Pharaoh, I think it was a mistake to summon him here inside" Seth said nervously. Yami's eyes widened.

"Hehe, oops..." he laughed nervously. "I summon Mystical Elf outside and use Shift to change their place" Yami said. (A/N I'm not sure if that card can be used on Ra, but let's imagine it can for this time) Mystical Elf appeared in the room, and Ra outside. "Thank you, Mystical Elf, now go back to the Shadow Realm, and be prepared. We might need you later." she nodded and disappeared again.

They went outside, and Ra was in his sphere mode, so Yami began to speak the egyptian spell, to make him appear in his normal form.

_/Why have you summoned me, Atemu, son of Akhenamkhanen?/_

"Neb-ih (1) Ra, my hikari, my An (2) koi has been kidnapped. Dark Magician Girl thought you'd be able to tell us where he has been taken." Yami replied. Ra growled when he heard about Yugi's kidnapping.

_/How dare they kidnap one of the angels of Light, the angel of the Pharaoh no less?! This will not be forgiven! I'll inform my brothers, they'll be very unpleased. Now, let's see if we can find your Bur (3) angel, Atemu son of Akhenamkhanen/ _

"Shukran, Neb-ih Ra (4)" Yami relied. Everyone, except Malik, Marik, Seth and Bakura stood there confused. Ra closed his eyes, and seemed to have fallen asleep. Then a large unearthly roar could be heard. Everyone looked around, save for Yami. He recognized that roar. "Slifer" he whispered. Two glowing yellow eyes could be seen in the darkened sky. "I summon you, Slifer the Sky Dragon!!!" then the red dragon emerged from the sky.

_(We're very displeased with this deed. The Pharaoh's angel is under our protection as well, due to his relation to Pharaoh Atemu. I-) _Slifer was interupted by a loud 'kuree', and Yami being tackled down. (A/N couldn't help doing that to Yami as well Yami: --;;)

"K-kuriboh? I thought you're with Yugi." Yami stated. Kuriboh gave him a small 'kuree' and nodded. He looked over at the gods, and 'kureed' with them. They nodded.

_/I see...You've done well, Kuriboh. Thanks to you, we now know where the angel of the Pharaoh is/ _Kuriboh nodded.

"Where's Yugi? Did he tell you, Neb-ih Ra?" Malik asked.

"Did he tell you were my hikari is?"

_/He did, and now we must take you there. There's not much time until this Magneto finds the holy place by using Yugi/ _Ra replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Logan asked, as he and the others came out, now changed into their battle clothes. '

TBC

(1) Neb-ih my Lord

(2) An beautiful

(3) Bur sweet

(4) Shukran, Neb-ih Ra Thank you, my Lord Ra

Well, sorry to say that the chapter ends now

But I'll be back!

I'm not very sure i got the Egyptian right, but I think I did

Plz Read & Review


	11. Chapter 11

Hi back again with a new chapter

Thank you everyone for the reviews

There'll be at least five more chapters to go, maybe even more

Thank you Cactus Bob for being Beta

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not and never will owe YuGiOh or X-Men, I do only owe the idea to this fic

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

#Xavier to ?#

? To Xavier

'thoughts'

"talking"

"_Duel Monster's talking"_

_/Ra talking/_

_(Slifer talking)_

**Chapter** **11 - The Rescue**

Yugi hugged Kuriboh tightly. He wanted to get away from there and go home. He hated being held captive, and he hated cages. He whimpered and held Kuriboh closer.

"Kuree?"

"I'm alright, Kuriboh. I just hate this place. I just wanna go home, to Yami" Yugi said, softly. Kuriboh cuddled him, trying to give him some comfort.

"Do you really think we'll ride on those, kid?" Logan asked. Yami raised an eyebrow and smirked amused. He'd just suggested that they'd ride on Slifer and Ra to get to where Yugi's being held. Right now he sat on top of Slifer's head.

"Why not? They're not made of metal, so Magneto can't feel us coming. Besides they're more... what is the word?... reliable. Besides, we might need them. They're more powerful than any other being in this realm, and I trust them completely." Yami said.

"You might, but I'm still not convinced." Scott said. Yami groaned.

"Holy Ra! What's up with you people? People nowadays..." Yami shook his head. "Oh well, that's what's been decided by the gods."

"What? Are you saying that we're scared?" Scott asked.

"No, that's you, saying it." Yami smirked.

"Enough of this! You, mutants, get on the gods or else..." Bakura said, cleanching his fist. Logan glared at him.

"Hey guys, this isn't so bad" Storm said, sitting behind Yami on top of Slifer. The other looked up, their mouths open. "What?" she asked, blinking.

"Nothing..." they replied.

"Could we please get going? My hikari needs our help." Yami pointed out. Everyone nodded. Seth pulled out a card.

"Come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he yelled. The dragon emerged beside him, and he climbed up onto her. Logan, Rouge, Bobby, Ryou and Bakura got up on Slifer as well, while Scott, Jean, Malik and Marik got up on Ra. Xavier wasn't going so he stayed where he was.

"I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you'll get there in time" he said, before Slifer and Ra took off.

Yugi looked up as he felt something inside him. A warm, comforting feeling. He blushed. He felt that his Yami was coming closer. He wasn't entirely sure how far away he was, but he was coming. He smiled gently at Kuriboh, who looked questioning at him. He giggled, and petted the little creature.

Then an alarm started, causing Yugi to put his hands over his sensitive ears. Kuriboh nuzzled him more then before, and cooed comfortingly. Then Pyro and Mystique came running, and Eric walking out from the opposite direction.

"What's going on here?" Eric asked.

"Something big is coming this way, we don't know what, the computers exploded when we tried looking it up! Whatever it is, it's powerful!" Mystique replied.

'Big? Powerful? It couldn't be….?' Yugi thought.

//Why can't it be, aibou?// a voice asked in Yugi's head. Yugi jumped a little in surprise.

/Yami?!/

//Yes, koi? Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?// Yami asked worried.

/Yeah, I'm fine, if you count being locked up in a cage, and prisoner as fine./ Yugi said dryly. He could hear Yami laugh through their link, causing him to blush.

//Sorry, koi, I'm just happy you're all right. Just wait a minute, and I'll hold you in my arms again.// Yami said.

/'Kay, but please hurry./ it was then a load roar could be heard, and a blast shot through the wall. Yugi smiled.

'Well, he said a minute.' Yugi thought. Then a pair of silhouettes could be seen in the smoke. A gust of wind cleared the air, and you could see a very pissed off Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seth, with Ryou and Malik, and the X-men.

"You?! How could you find us that fast?!" Mystique asked. Yami smirked, as well as Bakura and Marik.

"Well, let's just say that a little bird told me. Right, Kuriboh?" Yami asked. Kuriboh jumped out from its hiding behind Yugi, and gave a high 'kuree' in response. "Now release my hikari, this instant!"

"I can't allow that, I need him." Eric replied. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"So be it." he said, voice regal, and actually with a little venom in it. Then all hell broke lose. Lizard came and fought Storm and Jean. Logan fought with Mystique, Bobby and rouge fought Pyro, Scott took care of those mutants in the Brotherhood that interrupted, and Yami and co. took Eric. They summoned their most loyal monsters and ordered them to attack Magneto. Meanwhile, Ryou and Malik went to Yugi's cage, to try and unlock it.

(A/N Well the fight is like it used to be, the good guys get some hits, and the bad ones as well. I'll just leave it to your imagination, or at least the most part of it, because I suck at writing battle scenes)

The X-Men had not as much problem with their opponents as Yami and the others had with Magneto. He had sent metal piece after metal piece at them, and they had been forced to jump away. Yami had been hit twice by metal that Magneto had sent at him. He was bleeding badly, and was weakening. Bakura, Marik and Seth were bleeding as well, but not as much as Yami. Yugi was worried like hell, whimpering all the time. Ryou and Malik were still trying to unlock the cage, but Yami got hit by a third time, Yugi had enough. He stood up, and closed his eyes. Then a female appeared.

"Mana-chan, could you please blast this Ra damn lock up?" Yugi asked. Dark Magician Girl was of course more then happy to help.

"_Of course, Yugi! Can I go kick some ass after then? They dared to kidnap you, and now they have to pay the price!" _she growled. Yugi sweat dropped a little, but nodded. Mana's face lit up, and she held up her staff and attacked the locker.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier? Thanks, Mana-chan!" he said. She had her back towards him, and she was shaking. "Ehm, Mana-chan? Are you all right?" Yugi asked. She slowly turned her head towards him. She had a scary smirk, causing Yugi to take a step back. He knew that smirk, and it wasn't a good sign. "Oh shit, take cover!" Yugi yelled, pulling Ryou and Malik outside and behind a big rock. Then he went in after the others. Bakura and Marik were already on their way out; Seth and the X-Men close behind them. So Yugi ran to get Yami.

Yami was cornered by Magneto. He sat on the ground and could barely move. Magneto laughed triumphantly.

"Looks like I won." he said. Yami glared daggers at him, muttering curses under his breath.

"Maybe, but my aibou is safe, so I've already won."

"I can easily find him anywhere; he can't hide from his destiny. He is going to destroy mankind." Magneto laughed.

"You're wrong… He'll save it."

"Oh, we'll see… we'll see… but then again, you won't be here to see it!" he said, before sending a large metal wall at him. Yami shut his eyes, but opened them again, when he felt that he was pushed aside. The sight that met him caused his heart to stop. Yugi lay there, under the metal, his face pale and filled with pain.

"YUGI!" Yami ignored his own pain, and ran to Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes slightly, and smiled gently at him. Dark Magician Girl was finished with Mystique, Pyro, and Lizard, and now she saw what had happened while she was handling with the other mutants. Her eyes turned red, and she banged Magneto in the head, several times with her staff, until he fainted.

"_Yugi! Don't die, little master!" _she cried. Yugi gave her a weak smile.

"I don't think I can prevent that, Mana. It hurts and I'm badly wounded, I can't even feel my toes," he whispered. Mana began to cry loudly. The others came inside to see what was going on.

"Yugi!" Ryou, Malik and Storm shouted. They ran to them, then falling to their knees, sobbing.

"There must be something we can do! We can't let him die!" Storm sobbed. Bakura, Marik and Yami looked at each other.

"There's one way…" Bakura said.

"What?" Storm asked.

"Take him to the Shadow Realm," Yami replied. Everyone stared at him, except Bakura and Marik.

"But Pharaoh, Yugi can't take the pressure there. He'll just die," Seth exclaimed.

"No, he won't." Yami said sternly. He went to the opening Slifer had made before, waving to Ra and Slifer. They landed and came closer. "My hikari is badly wounded, and we can't get him free. We need to take him to the Shadow Realm, so the elves can heal him, Neb-ih Ra."

_/They hurt the holy Angel of Light? That's it, I'll take care of this./ _Ra said.

"P-please don't hurt them…they're just humans, they make mistakes…" Yugi said. "It doesn't matter that they've powers, they're still just humans." then he glanced at Lizard. "But I don't mind if you punish that one. He took away someone very dear to me when I was little…" Ra nodded, and then he and Slifer got the metal off of Yugi. Yami took him up in his arms.

"I'm going with Yugi to the Shadow realm. We'll come to the Institute when he's healed." Yami said, before they disappeared with the Gods.

"WAIT! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK?!" Bakura yelled. Seth sighed, and Ryou slapped his forehead.

TBC

I'm evil, aren't I?

Don't worry, Yugi won't die or anything bad.

He'll be just…. fine…

Please Read & Review

Cookies to everyone


	12. Chapter 12

Hi

I'm desperate and feeling hopeless right now

Why? I can't find a piece of paper, one that I've written on another X-men crossing TT

I've been looking through my room two weekends in a row now, and I still can't find it

If I don't find it I'll have to rewrite it TT

Thank You all for the reviews

A very big thanks to Cactus Bob for being beta

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

'thoughts'

"talking"

"_Duel Monster's talking"_

_/Ra talking/_

_(Slifer talking)_

**Chapter** **12 Healing**

Bakura and the others called the Professor and he got Beast to go get them. After an hour of cursing from Bakura, Marik starting a fire, and Logan being furious at them, they could finally get back to the Institute.

"I hope they'll be alright." Ryou whispered. Bakura looked at him.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine. I can promise you that the Pharaoh won't let his hikari die or anything. Besides, how many times has that little midget been in danger and come out unharmed before? First there's Pegasus, me, then Marik, then there's Dartz, then me again, and then there's Aknadin and Zorc."

"You're right, Yugi's always survived any dangers. He'll be okay, but I still can't help, so I feel worried…" Ryou said, gaining a smile from Bakura.

"You're so caring and kind, my hikari, and that's why I love you so much." Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear, causing the hikari to turn a dark red.

The Shadow Realm

Yami had called for the elves and other healers to take care of Yugi. He WASN'T allowed to go into the room they had summoned up, and it made him VERY annoyed. Mahaado and Kuriboh tried to calm him down and make him stop walking back and forth. Mana wasn't such a big help, as she was destroying some punchingbags that she had made look like Magneto.

"Take this! And that! And a little bit more of that! This is what you get when you hurt Yugi!!!" she yelled every time she hit the bags. Yami stopped to look at her once, but then he continued to walk again. Mahaado and Kuriboh watched, worried and knowing that they better do something.

"_Pharaoh, please calm down. I'm positive little master'll be alright. There's no need to worry."_ Mahaado said. Yami stopped, but only to glare at him.

"I can do whatever I wish, Mahaado. I won't stop worrying 'til I know Yugi's fine. It's my fault he's even hurt. If I hadn't let Magneto corner me, Yugi wouldn't have had pushed me aside and he wouldn't be between life and death. How do you think I can calm down after that?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowed. Mahaado sighed.

"_My Pharaoh, I'm just as worried as you are for little master, but I don't want to see you in this much pain either. I'm sure that little master would've told you to calm down as well. He cares for you too much, he doesn't want you to be worried for his sake." _Yami continued to glare at him.

"Fine, if I can't walk back and forth then I'll join Mana." he growled, before doing just that. Mana gladly let him join her. Mahaado sighed sadly, and Kuriboh cooed.

12 hours later

Yami and Mana were still taking out their rage on the bags when Dark Elf came. When she appeared they instantly stopped.

"_My Pharaoh..." _she said softly.

"How is he?" Yami asked.

"_Yeah, how's my little master?" _Mana asked. Dark Elf smiled gently.

"_The light will survive, although he had some internal bleedings as well as broken bones. It's been hard to heal him, but we've done our best. He's sleeping right now. He'll have a hard time being able to run properly, but if he stays here for about a month he'll be as good as new. We'd also be able teach him to control his powers to their ultimate capability." _Dark Elf said. At first Yami was worried, but then he calmed down as he heard that Yugi'd be back to normal.

"I see. If he'll heal faster here, then we'll stay for as long as we need." Yami said. "Can I go see him?"

"_Of course, but don't wake him up. He needs to rest, and you do too. I guess you haven't slept during your wait." _she said sternly. Yami blushed slightly, but Dark Elf didn't notice as Mana dragged Yami away to Yugi in the same moment.

Mana pushed Yami inside the room and locked the door. Yami sighed; Mana could be so childish sometimes. Yami sighed as he sat down on the bad beside Yugi's. He looked sadly at his innocent hikari, who was sleeping. Yami stroked Yugi's cheek and a tear ran down his own cheek. Then he lay down and let sleep come over him.

Next day

Yami looked up as he heard a soft moan. He saw Yugi's eyes open slightly, and he went over to him. Yugi smiled gently and lovingly at him. Yami smiled back.

"Hello, koi." Yugi whispered.

"Hey, little one. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, I think. Where are we?"

"In the Shadow Realm, I brought you here when you were hurt. The elves healed you, but we need to stay here for awhile" Yami said. Yugi cocked his head slightly, looking absolutely adorable.

"Why?" he asked.

"The elves said that your running could be a little bad, so you'll need to train and they'll help you with your mutant powers as well. After this we'll be able to go back home." Yami said smiling. Yugi nodded.

"Yami, will you stay with me?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled.

"Of course aibou, I'll never leave you. Not even if death comes. If you die, I'll join you in the Afterlife." Yami said, sitting down beside his little hikari. Yugi smiled gently.

"I know Atemu, and I'll do the same. You've given me so much, and I'm happy to have you. I can't imagine how my life would've been if Gramps never found the Puzzle and we were united. I love you, and I'll do so until the end of the world." Yugi said, hugging Yami.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I'm happy I was sealed into the Puzzle, otherwise I'd never found my true love." Yami said lovingly, hugging Yugi back. He leaned down to press his lips against Yugi's smaller ones. He was surprised, as he felt Yugi begin to pull off his tanktop. He opened his eyes, to look into pleading amethyst ones. He smirked and helped his beloved to take it off.

(Just a little WARNING! It'll get a little lemony right now, but nothing big. If you don't wanna read just jump to the . This is my first time, so be nice)

Yugi smiled innocently, before beginning to lick at his chest and then going down to his navel (A/N YUGI!!!? I can't believe I'm writing this! xx(dies) ). Yami purred and his eyes were closed in pleasure. Yugi began to make his way up again. His ears and tail came out. The ears lay flat to his head, and his tail tickled Yami's stomach. Yami moaned, and began to pull off Yugi's own tank top, he threw it at the floor and pinned Yugi to the bed gently. Yugi meowed softly and began to nuzzle Yami's chest.

"Oh Yugi, you've done it now." he moaned and attacked the smaller one's lips yet again. Small purrs of pleasure could be heard from Yugi. Yami began to unzip Yugi's pants, Yugi doing the same with his. They threw them away and looked into each others eyes. "Do you really want to do this, Yugi?"

"Yes, I've been longing to do this with you for so long. Besides I love you, and I know you'll make it as gently as you can, you won't hurt me," Yugi said softly.

"If you really want this, then I'll make it to a first time to remember," Yami purred into his ear.

(Blank scene... I just think they'll want a little privacy)

(I will not write about their –ehum- fun, 'cause I suck at it. So plz use your own imagination)

Yugi panted as he and Yami lay on the bed, trying to get air. Sweat covered their bodies and they were exhausted. Yugi snuggled closer into Yami's chest and the other hold him protectively and possessively. Yugi sighed happily.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, little one."

TBC

Okay, that's it for now

It might seem a little done in a hurry, but it's NOT

I've working with this in hours now

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter

Plz read and REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya!

It's been awhile since I updated this ;

I'm sorry

I've had a small writers block

I know I've said in ch 11 that it'd be at least 5 more chapters (well, 3 now) but I'll end this in da next chapter as it's come to an end, but do not worry

I have another X-Men crossing that I'm writing on, or rather rewriting

I'm home sick when I'm writing this

I'm watching ep 201 and laughing myself half to death. It's so cute and funny when Yami says eh, hi?' to the people of Egypt.

Thank you everyone for the reviews

Thank you Cactus Bob for being beta

_Disclaimer:_ I do not owe YuGiOh or X-Men

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

'thoughts'

"talking"

"_Duel monsters talking"_

**Chapter 13 Going home**

A month later, Yugi was back to normal and could run better than before. He now also had full control over his mutant abilities... well, except that his cat ears and tail would come out every now and then when he was embarrassed, and that amused Yami. Now it was time for them to leave the Shadow Realm, find their friends, and go home. Yugi thanked all of the monsters for their help. Then Yami lifted him into his arms and opened a portal to the Institute. Yugi nuzzled his chest and then placed his head comfortably at his chest. Yami smiled and bent down to kiss him. Yugi giggled happily.

At the Institute, Bakura and the others sat in the living room. Yami and Yugi had been gone for a month and they hadn't heard from them. Neither Marik nor Bakura had been able to enter the Shadow Realm either, which seriously pissed Bakura off. Logan had been in a very bad mood as well.

"Oh, c'mon guys. I'm sure they're all right. They'll be here any day now," Storm said.

"I admire your optimism, but we don't even know if Yugi's alive. He was hurt badly. Even if he survived there's no way that he could heal fast," Malik said. Storm gave him a look.

"It's not optimism. I'm just telling you what I feel in my heart. Yugi's alright and he's alive," she said.

"More then all right," a happy voice replied. Everybody turned to the door to see Yugi in Yami's arms.

"YUGI!" everybody said. Yugi smiled happily.

"Hi, guys. Long time no see, ne?" he asked. Everybody ran up to them. Xavier came out from his office to see what all the commotion was about.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Ryou asked, crying.

"We've been so worried!" Malik exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Yugi smiled.

"Hai, I'm just fine. The elves and healers of the Shadow Realm have helped me a lot," Yugi said. Yami nodded.

"Yes, so now we can go home," Yami said. Everybody looked at him.

"What? But Yugi-?" Storm asked. Both Yami and Yugi began to snigger.

"I'm in control of it now. It seems that mutant abilities are as hard to control as magic. I got help from our friends in the Shadow Realm, so I can control my powers now." Yugi giggled. Everybody's jaws hit the floor. Yami and Yugi burst into a fit of laughter. When they finally calmed down they explained everything.

Next day

When they had packed everything and said goodbye to their new friends they went to where Kaiba's jet was. Logan drove them, so they didn't have to call for a cab.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Yugi said. Logan nodded.

"Yes, but only for now. Storm has decided that we'll come and visit soon," he replied. Yugi smiled.

"I'd like that." Logan gave him a small smile, but then he grew serious again.

"You better watch out for Magneto. He might very well come after you again," he said. Yugi nodded.

"I know, but he won't find what he's searching for," Yugi stated.

"Really? Why's that?" Logan asked.

"Because the source he looks for does not exist in this Realm," Yugi stated simply.

"Oy, Aibou. Seto's about to start the engines. Hurry up!" Yami yelled. Yugi nodded.

"Bye, Logan," Yugi said, hugging the much taller man. Logan hugged back. Then Yugi ran onto the jet and into Yami's arms. The jet took flight right after and they were finally going back to Domino. Yugi smiled happily.

The flight home took some hours. They landed at Kaiba Corp's Duel Dome. Yugi happily ran out of the jet and stretched while the others walked outside with their luggage. Kaiba's limo was waiting for them. They went inside and Kaiba told the driver to take them to the Game Shop.

In the Game Shop Sugoroku was making dinner for himself and Mokuba, who had lived with him when Kaiba and the others were looking for Yugi. The doorbell rang and outside Jou and the others were.

"Oh my, you're already out of school?" Sugoroku asked surprised.

"Yeah, da teachers had something they had ta do," Jou explained. They went inside. Shortly afterward the doorbell rang again. Sugoroku groaned but went to open the door nevertheless.

"Yami, my boy. Are you already home? Did you find Yugi?" they could hear Sugoroku ask.

"Jii-chan, take it easy. Are the others here?" Yami asked.

"Yes, they came a few minutes ago," the older Mutou replied. They looked towards the hallway when Sugoroku came back in to see Yami and the others.

"Yami!" they said. Kaiba went over to Jou, only to get glomped.

"Seto! Ya back!" Jou said happily.

"Down, Pup. Down," Kaiba replied.

"So Yami, did you find Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Well, not really…"Yami lied. Everybody gasped as they saw a clone of Ryou come out from behind Ryou and Bakura, who had a hard time of keeping himself from laughing.

"WHAT DA F!" everybody yelled. Yugi, Yami, and the others burst out into a fit of laughter. When they finally calmed down, they explained everything to them, and Yugi went back to his normal self.

"So ya are telling me dat Yug' can change into anything?" Jou asked. They nodded. Then Anzu went to the bathroom, Yugi got a glint in his eye and excused himself, saying that he was going to his room. A few seconds later Anzu came back.

"Dat didn't take long," Jou said. Anzu nodded.

"Yeah, I just had to check my makeup" she replied. Then another Anzu came into the room. Everybody looked confusedly from the one to the other.

"Who's da real one? And who's Yug'?" Jou asked. Yami shook his head, and went over to the one to come into the room first and kissed her. Yugi changed back and kissed him back whole-heartedly. He knew that he couldn't fool Yami.

"I knew it," Ryou breathed out. Bakura glanced at him. Ryou just smiled back.

/I can't fool you, can I, my Pharaoh?/ Yugi asked.

//Of course not, Koi// Yami replied smirking. Yugi giggled. Then they said good night and Yami carried Yugi up to their room.

TBC

Okay, sorry to say that this was all for this time

Plz read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Eh hi ^^U

It's been awhile since I updated, hasn't it?

I'm so terribly sorry for this

I can only blame it on writer's block and school

I'm sorry to say, but this will be the last chapter of this fic T^T

I know I mentioned it in the former chapter

anyway I'm very grateful for the reviews

I apologize again for the delay

and for grammar and spelling mistakes -.-;

disclaimer: I do not owe YGO or X-Men

Chapter 14

Yami and Yugi laid in their bed. Yugi was resting his head against the Pharaoh's chest and the Pharaoh had one of his arms around Yugi almost protectively. Yugi sighed happily and nuzzled closer to Yami.

"I'm so happy that everything finally over... or at least for the moment" Yugi said softly, his eyes half closed/open. Yami looked at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean, hikari no ai?" he asked holding the other closer and looking down into his amethyst eyes. Yugi sighed softly and sat up wrapping his arms around his knees. Yami followed him and sat up as well and wrapped his arms around Yugi's smaller body.

"I only mean, that now when I've been exposed to them, they know who I am. Who my mother was or ancestor was... They'll be after me again, until my time here is no more... I only wish that all of it never happened in the first place, since I don't even hold the answer to their questions..." Yugi said turning around in Yami's arms and kissing him softly, which Yami responded with all of his heart. Yami pulled away after a moment and gave him a serious gaze with his bloody crimson eyes.

"tell me" was all he said. Yugi smiled softly, and a little sadly as well.

"Because I don't know the secret power's resting place, my mother only told me that it was erased from the planet's surface a long time ago... She probably knew exactly what happened to it, but wanted to protect me from being used to get it... If she only knew that I'm targeted anyway" Yugi laughed sadly at that. Yami nodded and hugged his hikari closer, giving him the best comfort he could give him only by doing that.

"I'm certain that your mother only wanted what was best for you, love. I bet she somehow knew what was going to happen as well, but she might have had a feeling that you'd have people protecting you" Yugi looked up at that. His amethyst eyes wide and teary. "You know... mother's are mysterious beings. My mother told me once when I was young that I'd meet someone very special and I'd take them to my heart-"

"But she could've meant anyone" Yugi stated. Yami smirked and silenced his younger hikari with a finger on his lips.

"Let me finish without interruptions, will you?" he chuckled, as a blush spread over the others cheeks. "Anyway, she also told me that the person would look like me in many ways, but also not. And that said person would tame me when I was at the darkest" He chuckled some more, when he watched Yugi's eyes widen in realization.

"That's kinda..." Yugi started in a shivering voice.

"Creepy? I know, but she was a good mother and very wise. I bet your mother was the same, Yugi. I may not have met her, but I think I felt her presence when I was trapped in the puzzle"

"Yeah... I just hope that her death wasn't in wain..." Yugi whispered, but Yami heard it anyway as he was so close to him.

"I'll make sure that it wasn't, love, and not only me all of our friends will as well" he snickered "think about it even the Tomb Robber helped us out this time, and have done it before as well"

"Yeah, I tell you Ryou's got him around his little finger" Yugi giggled at his statement, while Yami laughed.

"Anyway, why don't we go to sleep? You need the rest, and we're going back to school tomorrow after all" Yami teased, the word "school" made Yugi groan and fall to the bed. Yami chuckled and laid down as well and wrapped his arms protectively around his hikari.

"Why? Whyyyy? School's just an excuse for the adults to get rid of us for most of the day. It's like a prison!" Yugi ranted, making Yami raise an eyebrow.

"Don't you think that you're exaggerating a bit now, Yugi?" Yami asked, earning himself a twitching look from his hikari.

"no! And last time I checked you dreaded school as well!" Yugi stated sharply. Yami smirked.

"perhaps, but I just wanted to be with you then. After all it was right after our first night in -"

"that's enough! You don't have to remind me" Yugi interrupted, a dark red covering his cheeks. Yami smirked. His hikari had interrupted him several times during their conversation now, and it was time for a little payback. He rolled over his hikari, making him lay under him and bent down to kiss his stunned hikari harshly on the lips.

"Now, now Yugi-chan... No more interrupting from you tonight, or I'll be forced to take drastic methods..." Yugi, if possible, blushed even harder.

"Then do it, oh almighty one" Yugi mocked, with slight stutter in his voice. Yami smirked like a predator watching a prey.

"Oh I will, belive me. I will..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-oo--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-oo--

THE END / OWARI

Well that's all folks.

I want to apologize once again for the VERY late update

I just hope that you liked the chapter, since I'm pretty empty in my head with ideas for my YGO

fics at the moment, sad but true

I want to thank everyone that's been with me since I started with this fic and especially Cactus Bob for being my beta during it.

I also want to thank everyone for the reviews and favs ^^

and last of all

I want to wish everyone a:

HAPPY NEW YEAR! X3


End file.
